


Emrys the Dragon

by Siddal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving Arthur comes with a price that will cause Merlin to transform. It is time to release the dragon within.</p><p>Arthur lives. Mordred lives. Gwaine lives. Sorry Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once and Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twists and turns ahead. Comments would be much appreciated.

Arthur woke with a start and nearly tipped the boat over, almost sending himself falling into the water below. _A boat? What the hell am I doing on a boat?_ He thought. He looked around but all he saw was the hazy image of the shore he seemed to have come from and an island he was drifting towards; both draped in mist. But then the boat stopped moving. In front of him was a beautiful woman in noble dress.

She had and ethereal look about her and it was then Arthur realized that she stood on top of the surface of the water. She clearly possessed magic and Arthur was suddenly wary of the beauty.

“Who are you? What are you?”

She gave Arthur a gentle smile to try and calm him.

“Do not be afraid. Standing on water may well be my most impressive skill. I’m not powerful enough to harm you nor would I want to be. I am the Lady of the Lake, guardian of these sacred waters, gatekeeper to Avalon; but for this instance, I am also a messenger.”

Still suspicious, Arthur eyes the woman as he continues his inquiry.

“Lady of the Lake? Not a title I’m familiar with.”

The lady’s smile grew wider, amused that the king’s questions were not as she'd imagined what most people would ask in this situation.

“Would you really rather get to know me before finding out how you came to be in this place after dying in your friends arms?”

Arthur’s face fell as shock came over him.

“I’m dead?” he asked.

“You were, but not anymore. You were on your way to Avalon, a place of magic and the resting place for people with great destinies such as yours. But it seems your story’s not over yet.”

“Are you telling me I've come back to life?”

“Actually, you’re not quite dead yet but not quite alive either. You see you may not know me but I am an ally of someone you might have heard of before. Emrys."

Arthur remembered Morgana having said the name several times.

“You recognize the name. He is your guide and protector. He made a deal with the Sídhe. And despite their turbulent encounters in the past, they agreed to take his life in exchange for yours. And now, I am to guide you back to life. And look, we’re nearly there.”

He looked towards a familiar shore, where he last saw Merlin. It seemed the boat has been moving towards the shore the entire time they were talking since it stopped moving towards the island. But Merlin was no longer on the shore. Worry came over him and he asked the question he dreaded the answer to.

“Who is Emrys?” Arthur was near tears

“Merlin Ambrosius, Son of Balinor.”

The confirmation nearly pushed the tears over the edge but the Lady quickly put his worries to rest.

“Do not worry, your majesty. He gave his life for yours but he has several of those.”

They reached the shore and the Lady pointed towards the ground.

“Follow the footprints and bring him back here. I must speak with him. He has not gone far. Please hurry, I don’t have much time.”

Arthur jumped out of the boat and ran into the forest. He wasn't entirely sure why he trusted the maiden’s words but he did. He felt the urgency in her words the moment they hit the shore and he ran to find Merlin.

“MERLIN! MERLIN WHERE ARE YOU!”

* * *

Merlin was dragging his feet on the ground. He’d just lost his friend. He’d failed his king, his queen, his mission and all those with magic who trusted in him, prayed to him to bring peace and magic to Albion. He felt pathetic, worthless.

He reflects on the things that have happened in the last few days. So much death. Even the loss of Morgana and Mordred, he mourned for them too. Despite everything, the three of them were like kindred spirits from the very start.

He could have loved Morgana if only destiny had let that love grow. And Mordred was so young and misguided. He could have been so much more if Merlin hadn't pushed him away. All because of a prophesy he himself fulfilled.

Mordred would never have reached out to Morgana if he didn't feel betrayed and alone. And Morgana, he failed her long ago. Her sweet heart could have remained so if she hadn't felt the need to reach out to Morgause because she felt alone too.

Merlin knew for a while that the only way to end Morgana’s rampage would be to kill her himself, but that didn't make it any less painful when he stabbed her mere hours ago.

He kept walking as if to punish himself. He thought he would walk aimlessly until he no longer could, until his legs ached and his feet bled. But it seems his mind would be first to break. Aside from torturing him with painful memories and his regret, it was also playing tricks on him.

“MERLIN!” Arthur’s voice rang through his head.

He laughed dementedly and said “Really, voices? I’m getting voices already. Isn't it a bit early in my insanity for voices?”

There was a sound of breaking twigs and crushing leaves behind him. “I’m real, you clotpole!”

Merlin turned to see an out-of-breath Arthur.

“That's my word. Arthur? Are you real?”

Merlin was near tears but Arthur was getting a bit frustrated.

“I just said that, didn't I?” He said as he walked towards Merlin.

Arthur then proceeded to hit Merlin up the back of the head.

“OW!”

“Real enough for you?” Arthur then grabs Merlin’s hand and pulls Merlin with him back to lake.

“Wait where are we going?” Merlin asked.

“Back to the lake! Your lady friend wants to talk to you.”

“How are you even alive?”

“Tell you later. We have to hurry!”

When they got passed the tree line and onto the dark sand, Merlin ran passed Arthur and went straight for Freya. He put his arms around her and lifted her up, spinning her around all the while. Merlin laughed out of true happiness, he wasn't quite sure if all of this was real but he’ll enjoy it while it lasts. He lowered her to the ground and then looked to Arthur who was shyly keeping his distance.

“Come here.” He motioned for Arthur to come closer. Merlin wrapped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders in a brotherly hug, his other hand not leaving Freya’s hand.

Merlin turns towards Freya. “Did you do this?” he asked.

“No, you did this. The Sídhe accepted your offer.” Merlin was confused.

“My offer? But I’m not dead.”

“Nor will you die…yet anyway. You are Emrys. Your story is long. They are only taking a piece of that long life. But taking it so suddenly will cause you to change and your story to accelerate. Don’t worry you’ll still be you, and no you’re not suddenly going to age but there will be some physical changes, some new abilities and some new responsibilities along with your old ones. All these have always been a part of you, just hiding beneath layers of magic but revealing this new layer of you will also reveal some information about your past you didn't know of.” Freya frowned out of worry for Merlin.

“What sort of information?”

“I don’t know. But I know there is much work to be done, many new adventures to enjoy but also quite a bit of trouble coming your way.”

Merlin took a moment to process what Freya just said. “No matter! I have my best friend back and…” Merlin looked at Freya and his face fell.

“You’re not coming with me are you?”

Freya looked towards Arthur, asking to have a moment alone with Merlin. Arthur moved back to sit by a tree on the tree line.

“My time in this world is finished. My tenure as the Lady of the Lake is nearly over too.” Freya wiped away a tear from Merlin’s cheek and said “You will have a long life and you have so much love to give and receive still. I was but a beginning, someone to teach you what love is as you taught me as well. I know it’s hard to love again after losing so much. After Nimueh and Morgana and for those relationships to end the way they did, you may be tempted to swear off love for good. But you must let love in or this life would feel much lonelier and longer than it already is. You must let him in.”

“Him?”

“Your heart knows who I mean. You’ll figure it out. And he’s not the only one coming for that heart, he’s just the one who is already on his way...back, come to think of it. Give him a chance.”

They were both crying now. “This is very confusing.” Said Merlin.

“I know. But I have go” Freya started to float back into the lake.

“No! Not yet.” Merlin trying to pull her back but the force pulling her into the water was much too strong.

“I’m sorry.”

He lost grip of her hand.

“I love you.” He said. And just before she sank fully beneath the surface of the water, she said

“I love you.”


	2. The Beginning of a New Age

“So, who was she, exactly?” Asked Arthur.

The pair were walking side by side, slowly moving away from the lake that Arthur was just resurrected from and where Merlin had to say goodbye to an unearthly beauty.

“Her name was Freya. I childhood sweetheart, I suppose you could say.” said Merlin.

Arthur makes a face of disbelief. “Your childhood sweetheart is some magical creature guarding a lake? How the hell did you manage that?”

Merlin chuckles but his smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “She wasn’t always like that. According to her, she was once a common druid girl who had happened to get on the wrong side of a terrible sorcerer.” Arthur nods in understanding.

“So, some sorcerer made her into that?” A sad smile comes over Merlin’s lips.

“No. Some vengeful sorcerer turned her into a bastet. I’m afraid, I turned her into that lake-guarding creature.”

Arthur turns to Merlin, holding a hand up to Merlin’s chest, stopping him in his tracks. “Why would you turn her into that?”

“I didn’t do it intentionally! She was dying, I wanted to put her to rest in a place that reminded her of her home, by a lake. But the lake, or the Sídhe, decided to place her in service of the lake. Bit of a sick joke really. Someone just couldn’t leave her in peace and spare me the guilt.” Merlin’s mood changes. He pushes past Arthur’s hand and walks faster.

After some hours, or was it just minutes, Arthur catches up and asks “What’s a bastet?”

Merlin turns to look at Arthur in the eyes. He was sad, almost apologetic. “It is a person cursed into turning into a great big cat-like beast with wings, compelled to kill.”

Now Arthur wears an apologetic face. Arthur’s realized just how Freya had died. He was getting so many revelation today and with how obvious some of them seemed and how awful some of them make him feel, he felt there was more regret to come.

And yet Merlin still thought of him as a friend. Merlin even called him his best friend in front of the lover he’d killed. He couldn’t bring himself to give an insufficient apology so he just kept asking questions he dreaded the answers to.

“Freya called you, ‘Merlin Ambrosius, Son of Balinor’. Did she mean, the Dragonlord Balinor?” Arthur couldn’t bear to look Merlin in the eyes but Merlin grabs him by the back of the neck, forcing him to look up.

“You couldn’t have known. I couldn’t let you know. It’s not your fault. Freya was dangerous, I was supposed to get her out of Camelot, but I was too late. Father was protecting me when he died. It was his choice.”

Arthur was about to interrupt but Merlin knew what he wanted to say. “What you said, was what you say to all your knights. It doesn’t mean anything. I’ve seen you cry Arthur. I know how you truly feel about the subject. But it was appropriate at the time. Even though he was my father, Camelot needed saving, it was not the time to grieve.” 

They continued to walk and after a short distance, Arthur finally had the words. No insufficient apologies or thanks, just an acknowledgement of somethings that had gone unnoticed or purposefully hidden in the past.

“Merlin, I once said that you were brave and then took it back and said that I was wrong. But you are the bravest, noblest, kindest and most strong willed person I have ever met. And just a bit too forgiving.”

He didn’t need a reply. Merlin’s smile was enough. There was still much to learn about Merlin and after, they could finally work on the tasks destiny had assigned to them. But for now, the smile was enough.

* * *

Mordred woke up inside of a tent. There was a warmth and the smell of incense about. There were bandages on his torso, and there was pain there too. A woman entered the tent, followed by a man. The woman went straight for his bandages, checking the wound.

“Ah you’re awake. How do you feel?” asked the man.

Mordred couldn’t answer, he was in shock. The man put a hand on his shoulder and said “Do not worry young man, you are among your kind.” Then the man pointed at the symbol slightly obscured by Mordred’s bandages then pointed to the similar symbol on his arm. He was in a druid camp.

“What happened?” He asked the man.

“The great Emrys defeated the Saxons and the Lady Morgana. We were looking to tend to some survivors on the field and found you.”

“And the king?” he asked.

“No news of that yet. Rest now, child.”

* * *

Merlin and Arthur had stumbled upon one of their runaway horses and decided to take turns riding.

“I just came back from the dead, I deserve to ride more.”

“And I’ve been hauling your arse for the past few days. Your good as new, I’m not.”

They bickered the whole way back to Camelot but in truth Arthur was more than happy to let Merlin ride the horse. Merlin deserved a break and he did feel quite renewed. Then the gates of Camelot appeared on the horizon, Merlin got off the horse and the two men practically raced the rest of the way.

The city was gray and gloomy with barely anyone in the street. But the few on the street did see them. And suddenly the few became many. People were shouting “THE KING LIVES! THE KING HAS RETURNED!” People came up to Arthur shaking his hand, kissing his hand and welcoming him back. It took a while but once they were in the square, guards came to restore order and the king was free to run to his wife who was running down stairs to get to him. Arthur takes Gwen in his arm and hold her tight, whispering ‘I love you’ and ‘I missed you’ in her ear. Merlin stood to the side smiling having reunited his friends.

“Merlin!” shouted Gaius who rushed towards Merlin.

“My boy you did it!” says Gaius as he hugs Merlin.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Says Gwen which surprises Merlin at first but then he feels relief knowing that Gwen knows of his magic now too.

“Come, let me get a good look at the two of you.” said Gaius.

Merlin and Arthur are escorted by Gaius and Gwen straight to the physician’s quarters, Gaius being quite anxious to check them over.

“Gaius we’re fine, I’m healed. Bit exhausted but I think we need the cook’s services more than a physician’s at the moment.” Said Arthur.

“Just let him satisfy his curiosity, then we can eat.” Said Merlin. But once they arrive, they find Gwaine on Gaius’ table with Percival watching over him.

He’s alive but obviously not in very good shape. “What happened?” Merlin’s cheerful mood shifts and he starts to examine Gwaine’s condition.

“Tortured by Morgana. He’ll be happy to see you two. Almost lost him thinking he failed you.” Said Percival obviously happy to see them but also physically and emotionally exhausted from his own ordeal. Merlin hands hover Gwaine’s body, then he closes his eyes, opening them again with golden pupils. Percival was in shock but the rest of the group just watch in awe. Then suddenly it’s over and Gwaine is breathing steadier and color was coming back to his cheeks.

“What the hell was that?” asks Percival and Arthur decides to clear everything up along with his opinion on the situation by saying “Merlin was the sorcerer who defeated the Saxons for us.”

Merlin just shrugs when all eyes are suddenly on him. But all of the sudden his knees give and he’s having trouble breathing. Arthur helps him to stand up straight again as he catches his breath.

“Guess I’m more tired than I thought. I’m just going to lie down for a bit.” Merlin wobbles into his old chambers and falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

* * *

In the days that followed, Gwaine was restored to his loud and jovial self. Arthur’s most trusted knights were informed of Merlin’s part in saving Arthur and the rest of Camelot. Due to this, the men grew closer. Merlin always believed that his secrets distanced him from his friend and the confirmation came to him in the contrast between what they were like then and what they were like now.

The knights accepted Merlin as one of their own, a knight in every way but in title, and a brother in arms. And despite their knowledge of his great powers, they seemed to be more protective of Merlin, at least for now.

Arthur was still working out the kinks in his policy for the magical folk. And his pitch to the council would involve a show of power and great trust between him and the powerful Emrys. Showing them how having a sorcerer for an ally would greatly benefit them and what power rejecting his proposal would expose them to. Merlin would be reintroduced to court as Emrys, savior of Albion, Court Sorcerer and Adviser to the King.

“Is this really necessary?” Asks Merlin as the tailor fits him with expensive leather and silk.

“Yes Merlin, you may be a servant for now but there are great things in your future and you must look impressive.” Said Arthur as he worked on some papers on his desk. He looked at Merlin in a funny way as he discretely alludes to Merlin’s future position.

“I hardly think I need all this to function in court.” says Merlin.

Arthur dismissed the tailor from the room before saying “Merlin, you can’t expect that people will be very accepting of your new position when you’re dressed like a servant. And you look shabbier than any servant in the castle.” Arthur says in an exasperated voice.

“It’s a disguise, I call it ‘raggedy farm boy’.” Merlin joked.

“I haven’t seen a farm boy as raggedy as you either.”

Merlin huffs in frustration.

“I’m not a courtier. The druids look impressive in their plain robes.” Merlin argued 

“You’re not a druid, Merlin. The druids practically worship you. Your attire needs to reflect that stature.” Said Arthur.

“They do not worship me! Anyway, does the material really have to be this expensive?”

Arthur stands from his desk and walks towards Merlin. Arthur grabs the back of Merlin’s neck and urges his friend to look at him.

“Merlin, don’t worry about the cost.” Arthur looks at Merlin sympathetically.

“I don’t want you paying for my clothes.”

“For everything you've done for us, you deserve much more. Anyway, the way you're talking, it’s more for my argument’s benefit than your comfort. Just think of it as a uniform.”

Merlin relented and Arthur summoned the tailor back into the room.

As the tailor went back to work there was a knock on the door. “Sire, may I speak with Merlin?” said Gaius from behind the door.

“Come in, Gaius.” Arthur replied.

“Sorry for disturbing you sire. But I received a message for Merlin. It seemed urgent.”

Gaius looks at Merlin then at the seal of the small scroll. It was tied with twine and a stone with the triskelion carved into it.

“Who is it from?” asks Arthur.

Merlin opens the scroll and reads the contents quickly.

“How much longer will this fitting take?” Merlin asks the tailor.

“I’m almost done.” the tailor replies.

“What is it, Merlin?” Arthur asks and as he does, the tailor packs up his things and bows to Arthur then leaves. 

“I have received a message from the druids that camp near Camlann.” Merlin finally answers.

“I had passes by them on my way to the battle. It was just a coincidence that I found them but I had asked them to tend to some of the wounded after the fighting was over.” Merlin explains.

“Oh yes. I saw some of them looking for survivors and helping soldiers carry the wounded.” Gaius exclaims.

“They kept a survivor with them, to treat by themselves.” Said Merlin. Arthur frowns.

“Why have they sent you a message? Is he one of ours?” asked Arthur.

Merlin takes a deep breath. “He used to be.”

Arthur’s frown deepens. “Have someone ready my horse.”

Arthur rushes to pack his things.

“Arthur, what are you going to do?” Merlin follows him around the room as he packs.

“Capture him. After that, who knows?” says Arthur as he checks on his sword.

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaims.

“He betrayed us.” Arthur argues, barely looking at Merlin now. His breath coming out in angry puffs.

“Mordred was consumed by grief. He made a stupid decision that I’m sure he regrets. Please, Arthur!” Merlin grabs for Arthur to have the king face him but Arthur pushes him away.

“This coming from you? You never liked him. You never trusted him.” He doesn’t understand how Merlin could be acting like this.

“I knew what he’s capable of. A prophesy revealed that he would be the one to kill you at Camlann.” Merlin lowers his head as he explains.

“You knew all this and never said?” Arthur is shocked by Merlin’s revelation.

“You know why I couldn’t tell you. But my point is, for a long time, I kept him at arm’s length but I never truly understood how he could turn against you until he did. He looked up to you. It was his grief and his youth Arthur, and also my distrust that drove him to join Morgana. But remember what he was like before all this. That sweet, eager boy who only wanted to please his king and be a good knight. Yes I very nearly hated him. But every time I tried to hate him, the boy we saved appeared in front of me as well as the great man he could become. The day of the battle, I saw him and knew he would kill you. But when I saw him lifeless when I was retrieving you, I forgave him then and there. I forgave him but never considered trusting him. He was dead. But now I know he’s alive, I believe I could finally learn to trust him. Give him a chance, Arthur. I know it wouldn’t be easy but just trust me on this.” Merlin implored his best friend.

Arthur took a deep breath and said. “We will capture him, then we will question him. We’ll see if he is truly repentant.”


	3. Passing Judgement

They ride immediately for the druid camp. He and Arthur along with Leon, Gwaine and Percival went to see their former brother in arms. It would be them, those who were closest to and most hurt by Mordred’s betrayal who would judge him on whether or not he deserved a second chance.

In this trip they could be open among themselves about Merlin’s powers. And it was during one of Merlin’s stories, or rather confessions about his exploits in clotpole-saving, that they saw the camp in the distance. Children saw them approach, and though they were slightly frightened of the knights, the sight of the great Emrys put them at ease.

“It’s Emrys! Everybody, it’s Emrys!” They shouted as they ran towards Merlin. Merlin hopped of his horse and proceeded to pat the children on the head and entertain them with animal-shaped sparks.

“My lord, Emrys! You honor us with your presence.” The knights look at each other, amused at Merlin’s influence.

“How many times must I say it, Fidelis? I’m not a lord.”

“Yet.” Arthur mumbles behind him.

Merlin rolls his eyes and Fidelis, a middle aged man laughs nervously. “Yes forgive me my lo…I mean, Emrys.”

Merlin turns to his travelling companions and introduces them. “Gentlemen, this is Fidelis, the camp’s foremost healer. Fidelis these are Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine and King Arthur.” They nod towards each other awkwardly. Merlin gestures for Fidelis to lead them on.

“I received your message. How is…your patient?” Asks Merlin.

“In and out of consciousness. He is very weak. For a moment we’d thought he would recover quickly after he regained consciousness the day after the battle, but he’s only gotten worse. There is no infection, no internal bleeding and the damage to the flesh is slowly healing but we can’t get rid of his fever. I suspect magic might be at work.”

Merlin frowns. He is a clueless as Fidelis and begins to think aloud.

“I don’t understand. He was struck by a blade forged in a dragon’s breath. The wound should have killed him. And now he’s alive but this unexplained fever has a hold on him. Magic indeed, but who’s and why keep him in this state? This seems uncommonly cruel.”

They approached a tent and, Fidelis lifted the flap for them.

“Might you examine him yourself?” he asks.

“I will.”

The knights frown at the sight of a half-naked Mordred covered in bandages and blankets. Arthur is pensive, not revealing his wariness over the encounter. Merlin crouches down beside Mordred’s bed of furs. He reaches out his hand like he did when Gwaine was unwell from Morgana’s torture, trying to detect any ailment.

“This fever feels strange. You were right, there’s no infection, it just feels like heat, energy. There is magic but it feels raw, unused.”

Fidelis is wide eyed, staring at Merlin.

“That is remarkable. How sensitive you are to such things!”

Merlin huffs dismissively.

“I find it disconcerting, actually. This sensitivity is quite new. It may be the result of recent events.” He turns to look at Arthur briefly then back at Mordred.

“It really just feels like it’s just there, not really doing anything unlike most curses would when causing illness, it’s just hot. The magic itself is overheated.” Merlin continues.

Merlin’s hand stops hovering and finally rests upon Mordred’s bare chest. But the moment flesh touches flesh, a surge of energy goes through Merlin. Those around him might describe it as being like being struck by lightning, but none of them had time to voice that comparison. All the men tried to pull Merlin from Mordred but it seemed like Merlin’s hand was stuck on the young man, as if the heat had bonded them together. Moments of struggling to pull Merlin away passed before it finally stopped. It may have only been seconds but it felt longer. When they pulled Merlin back, they all fell in a mess of bodies on the ground.

“What the hell was that?!” shouted Gwaine.

Arthur pulled Merlin to sit up. Merlin was struggling to breathe as if having a fit, but he regained his breathing quickly.

"Are you alright?” Arthur asked as he rubbed Merlin’s back in a soothing motion.

“I was right…Energy…He absorbed it…during the battle.” Merlin said slowly.

“Let’s get him outside. Give him some air.” Said Fidelis and the knights help Merlin up off the ground and out of the tent.

The cool air outside helped Merlin but he took a moment of just breathing deeply to steady himself. When he looked at those around him, they were staring at him expectantly.

“Energy” he said. “It wasn’t just heated up magic it was an overflow of magic.” Everyone was confused.

“The magic was mine, what you saw was all that overheated magic I sent his way, returning to me.”

Arthur then asked in detached manner. “You did this to him?”

Merlin was put aback by Arthur’s strange manner but answered him anyway. “Unconsciously. I was throwing magic all over the place during the battle and some ended up on him, or rather in him. Instead of being struck down, he absorbed it. Causing his…condition.” Merlin explained.

“He can do that?” said Leon with a tone of worry. Was Mordred more powerful than they thought? More powerful than Merlin?

“He shouldn’t be able to but apparently, my magic knows me more than I know it, sometimes. You remember I told you my hate towards Mordred was never fully realized? I think my magic was protecting him…on my behalf. It somehow refused to hurt Mordred and just stuck on him. He is a person with magical abilities, I suppose that makes him something like a living receptacle for magic. It could also have prevented your sword from inflicting serious damage. It was a fairly bad wound but untouched by dragon’s breath.” Merlin rationalizes.

There was tension in the air and Fidelis excused himself to check on his patient in the tent. Arthur was pensive again, as if trying to understand how Merlin’s magic could save Mordred without Merlin knowing.

“So, are you saying your magic acted on its own? Because Merlin, if magic can be this volatile…”

“Arthur, no.” Merlin says abruptly.

“You didn’t know what I was going to say.”

“Yes I did. You were going to say you might have to reconsider the new magic policy. Arthur, it was me. I did this but unconsciously. I know that’s not very reassuring but not to brag or anything, but my magic is greater than most and it’s different. It may even be the restriction’s put on magic that may have caused my lack of conscious control. And I emphasize the word ‘conscious’. The magic is mine, some might even say it is me. People do things without realizing it even without magic. I can’t keep track of all of it, and if you haven’t realized, there’s a lot of it. It’s just like how most people blink without having to think about it. My magic is still doing what I want it to, I just didn’t realize this was what I wanted at the time.”

Merlin’s explanation was sprinkled with desperation. He’d come so far with Arthur, he can’t go back to phase one now. Arthur pulls Merlin into a one-armed hug finally puts Merlin out of his misery when he said “I’m sorry. You’ve convinced me enough about magic. I’m just not used to it. It seems seeing you hurt sent my reasoning out of the window for a moment there.”

“It’s fine.” Merlin replies.

“You almost had a heart attack when I said the word ‘volatile’. It’s not fine. You’ve said all and done all to convince me, I must not doubt you now.”

“My lord Emry!” Fidelis practically jumps out of the tent.

“Fidelis how many times do I have to say…”

“NO, I’m sorry but he’s getting better. His temperature is dropping and his color is getting back to normal.”

Merlin looks inside the tent and smiles after seeing that Mordred’s cheeks only with a touch of their former feverish redness. The tent no longer felt like an oven from the boy’s heat. In Merlin’s excitement he turned to his companions with a smile. The smile fades after seeing Arthur’s disenchanted expression.

“I suppose judgement will come sooner then.” Said Arthur before he orders for his knights to set up camp.

Merlin enters Mordred’s tent and sits by the boy’s cot. He asks for Fidelis to bring a basin of water. He plans on taking care of his new patient through the night.

Hours later, Arthur and his knights have settled in tents provided by the druids but Merlin still remained in Mordred’s tent. He has been wiping Mordred with a cloth and cool water for a while now, helping the young man’s body to cool down. He is wiping down Mordred’s arm when he starts to drift off into sleep while leaning on one of the tent poles. Minutes pass but already Merlin is softly snoring. His exhaustion from traveling and worrying finally taking its toll. 

Mordred slowly wakes up to a wet feeling on his arm. It was a hand on a wash cloth resting on his forearm. He looks up at the face of the man the hand belongs to and smiles. His moment of bliss at seeing Emrys next to him dies when he remembers his last encounter with the man. He moves away from the Merlin in fear and embarrassment, kicking away his blanket. He groans when he feels a sting around the middle of his body. He finds bandages and sore flesh there. 

Mordred’s frantic movement and groan of pain shakes Merlin out of his nap. Mordred gasps at the sight of Merlin’s eyes fluttering open and moves further away from the man.

“No, Mordred. Don’t be afraid. I’m not here to hurt you.” Merlin reaches out with his damp hands but moves back when Mordred flinches at the sight of his approach.

“What’s going on? Where am I?” asks Mordred.

Merlin sets the basin of water and some of the furs aside to sit closer to Mordred but being careful not to touch the young man.

“You’re in a druid camp. You were wounded after the battle so a druid healer and I are helping you along to better health.” Mordred looks down in embarrassment at the mention of the battle.

“Why would you help me?” Mordred looks up at Merlin.

“Fidelis, the healer said you woke up a few times before I got here. Do you remember any of that?” Mordred gave slight nod.

“A little. Arthur?”

Merlin smiles trying to comfort Mordred.

“Is alive. See, no harm done. Well, there was some harm but nothing I think I can truly blame you for.”

Mordred frowns.

“People don’t just forgive a betrayal like that.” says Mordred.

Merlin sighs. “No, they don’t but I have. My own actions have affected the course of Arthur’s life, for better and for worse. You were vulnerable after the loss of someone dear to you, impressionable under Morgana’s manipulation. I have experience on both of those. I won’t judge. It wasn’t all your fault.”

Mordred looks at Merlin with a more hopeful expression. “Does Arthur agree with that?”

Merlin shakes his head apologetically.

“I think we can convince him to agree with it in time. For now you will rest. You can worry about all this in the morning.” Merlin lays Mordred down once more and once Mordred was once again asleep though this time in better condition, he leaves the tent to stretch his legs.

Outside, it was twilight, cool and grey. Some of the druids were already awake preparing for breakfast. Merlin walks around the camp, greeting people, offering his help with cooking to which the druid’s refused. He was a guest they said.

He continues his walk into the woods. He settles for sitting on the foot of a tree at the edge of a clearing, far from the bustle of the slowly waking camp. He takes a deep breath as he tries to wrap his mind around the development of the last few days. He saved Arthur’s life, Mordred’s…Camelot’s king was slowly working towards abolishing the ban against magic. After the many years in Arthur’s service, the future he has been working towards was finally upon them but it doesn’t look the way he imagine it to be. Not to say he didn’t like it. The freedom of being able to talk about certain things with the man he considered his brother, the comfortable rapport between him and the knights, he loved it. Though he wished that some people such as his father, Freya and even Morgana could be by his side to be a part of this new Camelot but with Mordred’s survival, he imagined new possibilities that made him hopeful. Freya’s words rang in his head. “Give him a chance.” Was this what she meant?

 “How is he?” A voice startles Merlin out of his thoughts. He turns to see Arthur leaning against a tree.

“Arthur, you startled me!”

Arthur smirks.

“Exactly what I planned to do when I saw you sneaking off into the forest. Success!”

Merlin chuckles at this.

“Well, how is your new patient?” asks Arthur.

“He woke up confused earlier. I sent him back to sleep though.”

Arthur nods then asks. “Repentant?”

Merlin looks up at Arthur. “Afraid.”

Arthur puffs up his chest to appear stately. “He should be.”

But Merlin sees right through him. Arthur must still have some affection for the young knight Mordred was. There was hope.

Arthur pulls Merlin to his feet and says “Come on. Let’s get back to camp. I’m hungry.”

Merlin, Arthur and the knights sit around on logs among the druids, eating breakfast and chatting with people. It’s Gwaine that spots him first. Gwaine hits Arthur on the chest to get him to look. Arthur, Merlin and the rest of the knights turn to see Mordred walking towards them. Mordred was covered with a large blanket with plain clothes underneath. He still looked tired but better that he looked before. Mordred stands sheepishly before them until Merlin stands up to hand him a bowl of porridge. Merlin smiles at him and maneuvers Mordred onto the log next to his. They all ate quietly after that, trying to avoid the matter at hand. After they all get to eat, Arthur stands up and addresses the druids.

“Thank you for breakfast but please excuse us for a moment.”

He walks past Merlin and whispers “Bring him.”

Arthur walks briskly and the knights follow him. Merlin puts his hand on Mordred’s back comfortingly and guides the young man towards Arthur’s direction.

They reach the clearing Merlin was in earlier and it suddenly feels like a standoff. Arthur stands with one hand resting on his sword and his knights stand beside him on attention. Merlin means to stand his ground. He came here to get Mordred back his life and he wasn’t backing down. Mordred’s own demeanor however was that of a wounded puppy.

“Mordred, you are here to be judged by your peers. You must know it is through Merlin’s sponsorship that we have decided to spare you from the angry mob that will surely form if informed of the full extent of your actions, and also the judgement of narrow-minded lords that are only out to protect themselves. These men with me and myself included know the events that could have motivated your actions. These men also had a love for you, once having considered you their brother.”

Mordred looks to Merlin who gives him a small smile. He gathers up his strength and says “I appreciate every consideration you have given me. I understand that my actions led to the death of many men and that my betrayal hurt those closest to me the most. I deserve all the anger and disappointment you could muster. All I wanted was to serve you and Emrys. I believed in the future you would build. I am ashamed that one loss and the misguided words of a former love drove me so far from my faith. Your forgiveness would be truly appreciated but it is quite understandable still if you decide I don’t deserve it. Just know that I regret the harm that I have caused and my part in Morgana’s attacks. I am so very sorry.”

Mordred ends his statement in tears. Arthur’s expression softens at Mordred’s words. He was ready to dismiss Mordred’s every word when he took his stance in this clearing but Mordred’s words were so honest. It wasn’t just the apology, his admission of his actions, his knowledge and faith in Merlin’s destiny and his resignation to the fact that he did not deserve forgiveness; Mordred was practically baring his soul to them. All of it would have assured his vote to have the boy pardoned but the tears were the nails to the coffin. Merlin was right about seeing that vulnerable druid boy they saved still within Mordred and the man he could become once lost slowly materializing before him. But this was a vote among him and his men so he looked to those beside him. The stern faces and guarded stances were gone, replaced by sad eyes and Arthur chuckles at the sight. They all stare at him surprised.

“I didn’t realize it would be this easy to break us. Having us judge you may have felt right but it is certainly easy on you.” says Arthur.

Mordred frowns in confusion but Arthur continues. “I think it’s obvious from our reactions that we still have a fondness for you, the youngest and most beloved Sir Mordred. But tell me I have to know, why did you choose to join Morgana?”

Mordred takes a deep breath. “I had lost Kara and her radical words of overthrowing you and supporting Morgana rang my ears. I know now what I ignored then, she was wrong to judge you by your father’s actions. And even if she were right, seeing her kill innocent people, killing knights of Camelot, knights that I have trained with in my time with you, I knew her way was wrong. Joining Morgana was a mistake but at the time, I knew it would hurt you both, Arthur’s lost sister and Emrys’ rival.”

Merlin places a comforting hand on Mordred’s shoulder. “She was not my rival. She was another one of us I failed to save. But your actions prove it, one must not make big decisions when one’s heart is broken or one’s head is hot. You end up making bad decisions and opening yourself up to manipulation. So, are we good here?”

Merlin’s eyes turn to Arthur who nods and says with an earnest smile. “Yes, we’re good.”

At that final statement Gwaine and Percival made happy noises while they hug Mordred and rub his hair. Leon smiles as well but isn’t as wild as the other two but then a thought comes to him.

“Sire, what do we tell everyone back home?” Arthur stands straighter and puffs out his chest like he thinks his next words will make him sound so clever. “Like Merlin said, Morgana caught him at a vulnerable state and manipulated him.”

Mordred then interrupts, still shocked that he’s being pardoned at all. “Wait. I’m coming back to Camelot?”

Arthur scoffs then continues. “Of course you are! I did say ‘Sir Mordred’. Though I suppose we have been quite soft on you, the other knights might think it strange so I think I’ll put you on probation for a while. A ‘demotion’ of sorts, no knightly excitements for a bit. I know! You could be Merlin’s bodyguard once the new proclamations becomes final.”

Merlin huffs exasperated and says “You‘re being overprotective again, I don’t need a bodyguard.”

Arthur still very impressed with his plan says “Just for appearances. Maybe he could be your apprentice like you are to Gaius.”

Arthur and Merlin continue to bicker over Arthur’s plan as they start to walk back to camp. The knights just quietly follow like this is nothing new while Mordred is still very confused and he asks “Wait what proclamation?”


	4. Unmarked No More

When Arthur, Merlin and the knights return to Camelot with a new addition to their party, the common folk of the city didn’t seem all that bothered. They were not fully aware of the cause of the sweet young knight’s absence from Camelot. But once they reach the palace they start to get confused frowns from both the noble residents of the palace as well as the help. As always Gaius and Guinevere are waiting on the steps to welcome them home. After all the hugs and greetings have been exchanged, Gwen turns to Arthur with a questioning look to which Arthur just nods and smiles. And much to Mordred’s surprise, the Queen approaches him and gives him a tight hug.

“Welcome home.” She says.

Mordred was near tears once again. He has had an emotional few days but he manages to hold back the tears. He thinks “ _I’m a knight again now. It’s hardly knight-like behavior to cry in public._ ” So he just replies with a wide smile and says “Thank my, Queen.”

Gaius then calls out. “Come now all of you, I’m sure you’re all tired from your journey. Mordred my boy, follow me to my chambers. I’d like to get a look at your injuries.”

* * *

“Amazing!” Gaius examines Mordred’s wound with a magnifying glass.  He’d just heard Merlin’s explanation on Mordred’s miraculous recovery.

“It looks like an ordinary stab wound, almost completely healed too. Your magic is truly remarkable Merlin.” Says Gaius.

“Well I didn’t do all the work, Fidelis is quite the healer.”

Gaius shakes his head. “I know of Fidelis’ work, he is gifted but this recovery time is not something I had ever seen. You say Mordred here absorbed some of your magic which protected him from the magic of the dragon’s breath and you just absorbed it back. Are you sure you didn’t do something to heal him too?”

Merlin shrugs.

“I don’t know. You know healing spells aren’t my strong suite. But considering what I did to Mordred with my fever-inducing magic I wouldn’t put it past it.”

Gaius then asks “You also spoke of that sensitivity you have to magic.”

Merlin frowns. These changes to his magic are truly disconcerting.

“It’s getting stronger.”

Mordred interrupts the discussion, trying to lighten the mood by saying “Might the knowledge of Arthur’s new policy be invigorating the natural strength of your powers Emrys?”

Merlin smiles but then mutters “It could be something else.”

There was a knock on the door and as Gaius goes to answer it Merlin helps Mordred put his shirt back on.

There is a servant at the door. “I’ve been told to tell you Sir Mordred that you room is ready.” Says the servant.

“Um, which room?” Asked Mordred.

“Your old one sir, it’s just been cleaned.” The servant bows and excuses himself but Mordred is still staring at the door.

He slowly turns to look at Merlin. “They kept my room?”

Merlin smiles.

“Pretty sure it hasn’t been touched until now, not since you left. Many of us were mad and disappointed yes, but we also missed you dearly. Come on, I’ll help you get settled.”

Mordred really felt welcomed now. He was excited to return to his room, his training, his friends. He will make the most of this second chance and rebuild this life into something even better than it was.

As the pair were making their way out the door, Merlin suddenly gasped and braced against the door.

“Are you alright Emrys?” Mordred asks with a worried tone. Gaius had rushed to them and was now holding Merlin up.

“On second thought, would you be alright to settle in on your own? I just realized how tired I am.” Said Merlin.

“Of course, but are you sure you’re alright?” Mordred asks as he helps Gaius bring Merlin to his bed.

“Fine, just going to lie down for a bit.” Gaius tucks Merlin into bed then guide Mordred out of the room.  

“Gaius, will he be alright?” Mordred asks.

“I’m sure he’s just tired. He’s been busy saving Arthur’s life, getting you home, all while helping Arthur change Camelot’s laws against magic. He just needs to sleep for a bit.” Gaius tries to reassure the young man.

“All right.” Mordred replies, still a bit worried as he makes his way to his room.

* * *

Mordred’s been back for about a week now and was attending his first council meeting. He’d only been allowed to join the knights’ meetings on the Round Table before and hasn’t even joined those since he returned, but now he’s being invited to sit among Arthur’s most trusted knights and some of the old lords of Camelot. He was a bit nervous. He felt like a little druid boy again, like he had no place on this table.

Arthur and Emrys were presenting the new policies concerning magical folk, druids and those who practice the Old Religion in general. It was going to be a show of strength and virtue. He’d also agreed to be introduced as a sorcerer in today’s meeting but after all that has happened, he didn’t feel very virtuous. Everyone was seated on the long table. The looks of contempt the lords were sending his way were not helping his confidence. Then he felt a comforting pat on his back. He turned to the man who had given him the pat beside him. It was Gwaine giving him a silly grin which in turn caused him to snort out a quiet laugh. The double doors were opened and here came King Arthur and Merlin.

Mordred stared at Merlin as he and Arthur made their way to the head of the table. Merlin looked the same in his regular servant’s clothes, which was strange since he and some of the knights know he is to be declared Court Sorcerer today if all goes well. But somehow Merlin had a confidence about him, one Mordred only saw in Merlin when he used his magic, in the heat off a fight or tending to a patient. Merlin even in his plain appearance was truly Emrys in this moment, in his element.

Gwaine elbowed Mordred on his side lightly and said “Pay attention.” in a teasing tone which in turn made the younger knight blush. Mordred hadn’t realized he’d been staring at Merlin.

Arthur sat on the head of the table with Leon on his right. Merlin remained standing despite the empty seat on Arthur’s left. Arthur nodded towards Leon who then announced “Council is in session!” Arthur then began to speak.

“We are convened here today to discuss a change in law, a change that I believe will bring peace and unite our kingdom. I come before you knowing that it is well within my power to go forward with a proclamation...”

Arthur’s eyes were gentle but fierce as he stared down the lord trying to be as intimidating but as kind as possible.

“...but have decided to put it to a vote to be secure in the knowledge that this move will be to the satisfaction of the majority as I’ve said that this is a move to unite our kingdom. It is my wish to abolish the ban on magic and the Old Religion.”

There was uproar in the council chamber. The knights remained silent but the old lords were shouting their confusion and disapproval. One very angry lord stood and said “Your father would never stand for this.”  Another said “Magic has done nothing but corrupt those who use it, how could we allow those corrupted back into our lands.” One older more reasonable lord said “Is this wise Majesty, after just having been at war with the Saxons who were aided by magic?” Arthur turned towards Leon who then shouted above the other raised voices. “ORDER!” Arthur then began to address the more reasonable inquiries.

“Our enemies will always come up with the best they can muster to overcome our forces in battle. What better way to protect ourselves than to match their more devastating weapons. Magic is not all evil, it does not corrupt any more than any other form of power. I have witnessed it heal, create and used as a weapon. The Saxons were not the only ones aided by magic, so were we. There was a powerful sorcerer, a warlock present during the battle at Camlann as many of you may have already heard, who overcame Morgana’s attacks as well as subdued many of the Saxons. He was our ally on that day and many days before and I hope for many days more in the future. It is to secure such allies and to silence any coming enemies who only wish to do battle because of our ban on magic and our attacks on those who practice it, that I move to lift the ban.”

A lord then asks “What would our allies say? How do we even know this sorcerer really is an ally?”

“I have spoken with our allies. The other monarchs are supportive. As for the sorcerer, you could ask him yourself.” Said Arthur who gestured towards Merlin.

There were gasps of fear and scoffs of disbelief. Merlin turned towards the rest of the council and suddenly he was glowing. The glow faded slowly down his body taking with it the ratty old clothes. It had been a glamour concealing Merlin’s blue formal attire. It was strange how Merlin’s new clothes made him more like the Emrys Mordred had always imagined. He only just realized now that those ratty old clothes Merlin wore concealed more than just his identity and magic, making him easy to dismiss, but it also concealed the maturity that had grown underneath.

Emrys’ physique and hair seemed different but looking back, he realized they had been that way for a while. Emrys’ shoulders and chest were broad, his arms still not as large as most of the knights but they were lean and muscular. His hair had grown longer, longer than Morded had ever seen it but not longer than his own hair. It was long enough that it would curl on the ends, framing his face. Emrys also had facial hair now, thin and neatly trimmed. All these changes complemented his kind yet fierce eyes. Mordred supposed Merlin could have always looked this way but kept himself looking young, unassuming and nonthreatening for the benefit of keeping his secret. Merlin’s transformation silenced the lords, leaving them and even the knights in awe of him.

“Good afternoon, my lords. Some of you may recognize me for I have been in the service of the king for many years. But I have also been in the service of Albion, of Camelot in particular for many year. It has been my task to help King Arthur to unite Albion and return magic to the land. I will not lie and say that the king has always known of my mission but in the time he has known me, he has come to understand magic by both its dangers and its benefits. He has come to understand as I wish you shall as well, that magic is but a tool and that its nature is only determined by the will of those who use it. I am one of those who have come to call Camelot home but have been forced into hiding when we could have improved our powers and even used them to the benefit of our country.”

Merlin turned towards Arthur who motioned for him to take the seat on his left. Once Merlin was seated, Arthur addressed the council again.

“Merlin has been my very dear friend for many years and he has also been my most dedicated protector. That is why if all goes well today, I shall name him my Court Sorcerer and acknowledge him by the name magical folk know him by, Emrys. It is a name many, even Morgana Pendragon herself had come to respect and fear, and I hope those in this council will as well…respect it I mean.”

Merlin turns to Arthur arching an eyebrow at the king. He thinks Arthur may be coming on too strong but Arthur just smiles back, confident this will get them the vote they want. Arthur then looks towards Merlin and tilts his head towards Mordred. _“Are you sure?”_ Merlin asked Mordred telepathically and the young knight looks at his king and his Emrys and nods.

His Emrys? Mordred blushes again. When did he start thinking of the man as _his_ Emrys?

“Another ally, one we almost lost to Morgana has also returned to us. He and Emrys know the risks of coming forward, they could be killed or at least driven out of their homes here in Camelot, but because they know the cause is a worthy one, they have agreed to be named. Sir Mordred…” Arthur gestures towards the young knight.

All those on the table turns towards Mordred and not knowing where else to look, resolves to look at the table but something compelled him to look at Emrys yet again. Emrys smiles at Mordred and his cheeks grow redder. He hopes the others only think he’s blushing because of the attention and not because of Emrys.

“Born a druid, if all goes well, he will become our ambassador to the druids. He could become a most valuable asset, a knight trained in combat and magic.”

Arthur knows describing Merlin and Mordred’s value will also make these lords come to realize that without this new policy, they would be exposing themselves to the likes of these sorcerers. And now that he has addressed their fears he shall address their morality.

“Gentlemen, I have outlined to you the benefits of this change in law but there is more to this than just what we can gain from it. Citizens of Camelot have been living in hiding, driven from their homes, even killed because of this ban. The laws against magic has long been bringing war to our borders. The death and destruction that resulted from the Great Purge alone should be enough for us to see that the law is wrong, the events of the years that followed should make us question our very humanity. Magic is a talent, an inclination and for Merlin, an ability he was born with. Should such things merit such hostility? Should there not be a proven crime and not a mere tool present for us to condemn a person? This is what I leave you with. We shall take a vote after a brief recess.”

Arthur stood up and motioned for Merlin and Mordred to follow him.

“You don’t think we came on a bit strong back there?" Asked Merlin once they were out of the council chambers and out of hearing distance from the lords.

“Not at all. They must understand that this power is something we can use ourselves or be used against us. Besides, I appealed to their humanity towards the end.” Arthur replied with a smirk.

“Yeah, nice going being honest about Arthur not knowing by the way, but also making it seem like he’s known about you for longer than the few weeks that he actually has.” Said Gwaine who had sprung from behind then and slung his arm over Merlin’s shoulders.

“I hope it’s enough. I hope I didn’t hurt our case.” Said Mordred solemnly.

“You didn’t. Worst case scenario, they think I’m an enemy spy living in Camelot all these years.” Said Merlin jokingly as he puts a comforting hand on Mordred’s shoulder.

* * *

“All those in favor of abolishing the ban on the practice of magic and the Old Religion say ‘aye’.” Said Leon.

Arthur sat on his chair with Merlin by his side. He grips Merlin's shoulder, gaining strength from his friend’s very proximity. They smile at each other as the last vote was spoken. The result is unanimous. Merlin looks towards Mordred and speaks directly into the young man’s mind.

 _“_ _We are free.”_


	5. As In Death

The week after the council meeting, after the details of the new laws have been finalized, and the people have been informed, accompanied by Merlin’s magical light-show and rain of flowers, a festival was announced to drive the point home. “Magic's not so bad. Let’s celebrate!” as Gwaine had simplified when he agreed to Guinevere’s suggestion of having the festival. There was to be food and dancing in the streets and visitors both common folk and nobility from all over Albion. So everyone was a bit wary of the undertaking in terms of security but not any less excited. Camelot’s allies were coming to a feast in the palace, all of whom were eager to meet this new Court Sorcerer.

Merlin was in his new chambers, preparing for the night’s festivities. He was nervous about tonight. It was one thing to intimidate Camelot’s lords or show off to the people of Camelot but another thing all together to try and act like some kind of nobleman among kings and princes from neighboring kingdoms. He was afraid he’ll just make a fool of himself and all of Camelot in front of the visitors.

Merlin was tugging on a blue jacket over his white shirt, the fourth one he’s tried since he started to dress, when there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” He asked and a voice answered from behind the door.

“It’s me, Mordred.”

This brought a smile to Merlin’s face. “Come in, the door’s open.” Said Merlin.

Once Mordred had entered and had closed the door behind him, Merlin turned away from the mirror he was looking at himself on and turned to face Mordred. He raised his arms to his sides and asked. “How do I look?”

Mordred felt like saying ‘beautiful’ but caught himself and said “Suitable.” But he was unable to control a slight blush that rose on his cheeks.

“Suitable for what?” Merlin asked with a slight frown.

“A party like this.” Said Mordred in an unsure tone.

“Suitable for a Court Sorcerer IN a party like this, do you think?” Merlin asked with a hopeful tone.

“Probably…You look good in blue.” Said Mordred who only realized having given Merlin a complement seconds after he said it. Mordred’s eyes grow wide and he rushes to say “I should probably get ready myself. I’ll see you later, Emrys.”

Mordred left Merlin a bit confused at his sudden exit. Merlin sighed and looked back at the mirror with a smile. “I guess, I’m wearing this then."

* * *

The party was in full swing, people getting introduced and mingling after dinner. Arthur was introducing, or rather reintroducing Merlin to his fellow rulers as Mordred stood away from the crowd, drinking wine from a goblet.

“You know he wouldn’t know you fancy him if you don’t say anything.” Said Gwaine who suddenly appeared beside Mordred with a drink of his own.

“The man hasn’t even noticed that most of the servant girls fancy him, or that he is in fact the reason that pretty blonde tavern wench at the Rising Sun always gives us more ale than we pay for.”

Despite his shocked expression, Mordred says “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about how you get all red every time Merlin smiles your way.” says Gwaine with a chuckle.

“I do not!” says Mordred unconvincingly.

“Look mate, I know it’s not a common thing to fancy someone of the same…shape as you are around here, but it’s not so uncommon in other places. I know for a fact there are some druid tribes who are all for that sort of thing.”

Mordred just accepted he wasn’t going to get Gwaine off of his case and said “Well how do I know that HE is for that sort of thing? I mean like you said, he’s had women fawning over him even before he became Court Sorcerer. And even if he’s interest in men, he’s got better men to choose from.”

“Why thank you Mordred, but like I said, he doesn’t know women fawn over him, much less that any men are interested. He needs a bit of a nudge, I think. Oh and speaking of women who fawn over him, that one’s been interested for a while. Get a move on, mate.” Gwaine left to get more wine but not before pointing out that Merlin was talking to a stunning Princess Mithian across the hall.

“I always knew there was more to you, Merlin. I just never expected it to be this.” Said Mithian with a smile.

“Well I suppose it is a bit of a stretch isn’t it? A bumbling servant to a powerful sorcerer.” They chuckle together.

“You were hardly bumbling. Women talk, Merlin. I’ve often heard servant girls talk and giggle about how handsome and tall you are in my visits. I’m sorry, I should probably be calling you Lord Emrys now.” Mithian blushes at how casual she’s being with the Court Sorcerer.

“Merlin’s fine. I’m more used to it. Besides, you knew me before all this. Arthur still calls me Merlin. It’s really just to intimidate those that Arthur needs to intimidate. And in the matter of women talking about me, I’m pretty sure you’re just teasing, Princess.”

Mithian makes a face of mock offence. “Not at all! You’re quite dashing. The beard suits you by the way.”

Merlin rubs on his chin awkwardly. “I’m just trying it out. I’ve only ever grown it out when I was visiting my mother. Always felt the need to be clean shaven here for some reason.” They smile at each other for a moment, grasping at something else to talk about.

“Where does the name Emrys come from then?” asks Mithian.

“Ow, it’s the name the druids call me by.” Mithian looks down shyly and says

“Quite popular with them are you? Young druid maidens must love you.” Merlin gives an awkward chuckle at her words.

She’d suddenly reminded him of Freya and in turn, Mordred. _Give him a chance_. Merlin turns to look at Mordred who had also been looking at him but had turned away when Merlin caught him.

“It was lovely to catch up Princess Mithian, but I must attend to something. Excuse me.” And before Mithian could say ‘of course’ Merlin had already walked away, leaving a frustrated Mithian wondering what she had said wrong.

Having only seen Mordred, Merlin is confused as to how he’s having a hard time finding the young man. Had he fled the moment Merlin saw him? But then Merlin saw a flash of a red cape disappear into a turn in a corridor. He followed hoping it was Mordred, not really knowing for sure why he needed to find the young man. He turns the corner and there he is, except it isn’t Mordred.

“Gwaine.”

“Merlin, my friend! Did you need something?” Gwaine asks.

“Um I was just wondering if you’ve seen Mordred.” says Merlin.

“I was talking to him earlier but then I needed more ale so…” Merlin waves at him to stop his story. He didn’t need to hear Gwaine’s drunken story right now.

“You haven’t seen him since?” asks Merlin.

Gwaine looks at him with suspicion. “Merlin, what are your intentions towards our dear young Mordred?”

Merlin is shocked. “What do you mean?”

Gwaine rubs the side of his nose with a knowing expression. “I mean you seem to have gotten quite close to him since his return. I know you didn’t get along very well before Camlann and maybe you’re turning a new leaf but you seem so suddenly fond of him…And you’re awfully protective of him. He is a knight and a sorcerer you know. He can take care of himself pretty good.”

Merlin sighs. “I just want to talk to him.”

“About what?”

Merlin huffs and says “Well it’s obvious you don’t know where he is and it seems like your bed is calling for you so I’ll just look elsewhere.”

Gwaine puts what’s supposed to be a reassuring hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “You know Merlin, there’s no shame in being interested in a bloke.”

Merlin leans closer towards Gwaine and says “I’m not interested in him…in that way.”

Merlin walks away and Gwaine shouts after him “Keep telling yourself that mate. On second thought, don’t keep the boy waiting.”

* * *

Merlin stayed awake lying on his bed for hours that night. He now had his own fancy chambers like the ones the knights get but not as nice as Arthur’s of course. So he supposed he could blame his sleepless nights on not being used to the too-soft bed, the too-smooth bedding and the too-big room but if he was truly being honest with himself, it’s Mordred who has been keeping him up. Even before tonight and Gwaine’s suggestive remarks, he’d long been catching himself staring at the boy and in turn catching Mordred staring at him. He didn’t want to appear interested in Mordred just because his former sweetheart has some sort of seer-like abilities and told him he’ll be interested in a bloke at some point. But he supposed he’s always been interested. He couldn’t have defended Mordred so passionately and in such detail to Arthur if he wasn’t interested. When he spoke of seeing the young boy and the man Mordred could one day become when he looks upon the young man, did those visions ever show a man he could want in a romantic way?

Mordred’s fair skin and dark hair was so much like his. But the blue of his eyes were not like his bright ones. Mordred’s blue eyes were light in color but somehow deep and alluring that they pull you in. Their difference in height made Merlin want to take the young man in his arms, makes him want to protect Mordred. But is this not a natural protectiveness he’s bound to have for Mordred especially now that they just got him back after liberating him from his troubled past? Morgana once said he had a weakness for outcasts, especially druids. But was it really just a protectiveness that would make him so forgiving of Mordred’s crimes, so deeply and constantly concerned about the young man’s wellbeing, and make him so very aware of his presence and his appeal?

At this point, Merlin figured he should go to sleep. He wasn’t going anywhere on this train of thought. And just when he was about to drift off he realized why he needed to talk to Mordred. Mordred had come to call at his chambers but had left abruptly. ”What did he come for?” Merlin asked himself but was again frustrated to find he can’t recall Mordred having given a reason. He resolves to sleep and finally drifts off out of exhaustion from the festivities and his own inner turmoil.

* * *

After the festivities that lasted the entirety of the week that followed the great announcement, Arthur and his closest knights have decided to go on a hunting trip. Things were settling down at the kingdom after all the battles and all the changes, Arthur thought his men deserved to indulge on a bit of sport. They were all in the square preparing to leave when Arthur catches Merlin’s eyes getting droopy.

“Merlin I can’t have my new adviser being tired all the time. Are you sure Gaius can’t do anything about this? Can’t have the council thinking I’m allowing magic back into the kingdom due to the advice of a lie-about sorcerer. I need you grand and intimidating.” Arthur complains.

“Grand and intimidating. Got it.” Merlin replies

They continue to pack their essentials but Merlin’s condition does not improve.

“Merlin are you sure you’re not ill? Maybe you shouldn’t join us on the hunting trip.” says Leon with a more sympathetic tone.

“And what? Have the clotpole shot by a stray arrow after I just brought him back to life?”

Arthur crosses his arm and says “That’s the thing Merlin, I’m not asking you to keep bringing me back to life but you are capable of getting the right people…or rather faeries, to do just that. I can’t do that for you. So if you suddenly keel over on the road, that’s it.”

Merlin scoffs at this.

“Did you even listen that day? I have quite a few lives in me still.”

Arthur raised his arms in mock outrage. “So, you’ll use them all in quick succession, will you? I don’t think so.”

Merlin moves closer and makes a show of reassuring Arthur with a strong pat on the back and a jovial tone. “Arthur, I’m fine. My magic is practically buzzing with life, my mind is alert and my body is a strong as it’s ever going to be.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow and says “So why do look so sleepy?”

Merlin smiles sweetly and say “Shut up, Arthur.”

Percival fusses for a bit with his things as he considers speaking up.

“But haven’t you been like this since you returned?” Percival finally asks.

“Maybe Gaius was right and you’d done something to heal me that drained you.” Mordred suggested.

“Or maybe it’s what he did to heal Gwaine.” Percival continues.

Gwaine looks around confused at the mention of his name.

Arthur gives Gwaine a dismissive wave. “Percival’s right you almost collapsed that day.” Arthur recalls.

“Has he been doing that a lot? He almost collapsed when you brought me home too.” asked Mordred worriedly.

“Stop sewing things together. Those were two very tiring days, none of that means I’m ill.” Said Merlin despite having his own worries.

* * *

They go on with the hunting trip anyway but all eyes were on Merlin, making sure the all-powerful Court Sorcerer doesn’t fall of his horse. The ride was quiet which allows for some deer to wonder by. They wait patiently for the right time to strike but all of the sudden, all the animals flee the area. Someone among them shouts “BANDITS!”

All hell breaks loose. All the knights are occupied with their own set of bandits to deal with but of course the low-lives recognize the king and crowds him. Merlin throws some of the bandits that come after Arthur towards a tree.

“Thanks Merlin” Arthur shouts.

There’s a great deal of noise and chaos. Merlin could have easily rid them of this problem if he was in his full strength but his companions were right. He hasn’t felt right in quite some time. Merlin is busy watching everyone’s back and forgets to watch his own. He realizes this mistake when he hears Mordred suddenly shout with a timbre of desperation.

“EMRYS!”

Merlin collapses on the ground. He was hit by several arrows. Mordred loses control of his powers in a blast of magic and emotion that pushes all the bandits that remain standing off their feet and into the trees. Arthur and the knights rush to Merlin’s side but Mordred gets there first.

“Emrys! I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them.” Mordred is in tears as he repeatedly apologizes but Merlin could only manage a few breathy words as he caresses Mordred’s cheek with a bloody hand.

“Mor...dred…not…your…fault.”

Merlin loses consciousness.

* * *

They rush back to Camelot only slowed down slightly by Merlin’s groans of pain.

“What’s happened?” Gaius asks as the men lay Merlin down on the examination table.

“We were attacked by bandits. He was shot with several arrows, he’s bleeding out.” Says Arthur. Gaius is near tears but manages to remember his duty.

“Is anyone else injured?” He asks.

“Just minor cuts and bruises.” Arthur assures him but then Gaius looks around.

“Where’s Gwaine and Mordred?”

Gwaine is outside trying to keep Mordred from entering the physician’s chambers.

“Let go of me!” Gwaine holds back a hysterical Mordred.

“Let Gaius do his work. You’re not helping anyone in the state you’re in, mate.” Gwaine embraces Mordred as the young knight cries into his shirt.

“He’ll be fine.” Gwaine says repeatedly into Mordred’s ear but he himself is close to tears.

Inside, Merlin is finally feeling the pain in full force and is squirming and groaning on the table.  Gaius tries to feed Merlin potions to help stabilize him, help with the pain and the blood loss but to no avail. He patches up Merlin’s wounds as best he could. But when he was finally able to close up the last of the wounds, everything was still.

Gaius places his hand near Merlin’s nose. “No.”

He then check for a pulse. “No. No. NO!”

Gaius starts to press on Merlin’s chest in a panic. Arthur shoves him to the side and starts to beat on Merlin’s chest. Arthur echoes Gaius’ repetitive wailing while Leon and Percival stares in shock. Gwaine and Mordred enter the room after they hear all the commotion inside and sees Arthur as he beats on Merlin’s chest in desperation. Gwaine is in shock but Mordred is still waiting.

After some minutes, Gaius finally stops Arthur and pulls the king away from the body. Mordred collapses onto his knees and screams in pain.

* * *

They lay Merlin’s body on a bed of furs on display in the throne room. People had come to pay their respects and to mourn the sweet young man who served Camelot for so long. There had been a ceremony where the Queen and the knights had given tearful eulogies but the king did not take part and neither did Mordred. The king sat on his throne and stared upon the empty shell that had been his dearest friend and he too felt empty. His Queen had sat beside him through the ceremony, holding his hand but her comforting grip was not returned.

Mordred remained in his room. Merlin had been lying in the throne room for days but Mordred had not left his room since Gwaine had escorted him there on the day of Merlin’s passing.

The throne room was empty of mourners now.  Only the king remained, slumped against Merlin’s bed with a nearly empty bottle of wine in hand. Gwen stood at the entrance of the room, staring at her husband helplessly.

Gaius comes up behind her. He lays a comforting hand on her shoulder and says “Get some rest Gwen. I’ll watch over him.”

Gwen leaves reluctantly as Gaius enters the room. Arthur immediately feels his presence but does not turn to face him.

“I don’t understand, she said he’s got plenty of lives.”

Gaius is confused.

“Who said?” he asks.

“Freya…the Lady of the Lake.”

Gaius recognizes the name. “Freya? That was the name of…”

“Merlin’s childhood sweetheart. I know.” Arthur interrupts exasperatedly.

“But your majesty, Freya is dead.” says Gaius.

Arthur scoffs. “And we both know whose fault that was. No. Freya…or her spirit guards some lake now and she helped bring me back. The Sídhe revived me and she delivered me back to Merlin. She said Merlin gave his life for me. So I thought Merlin was dead but she said noooooooo he’s alive. He’s got tons of lives.” Arthur laughs as if Freya's words were a joke.

Arthur grabs Merlin’s hand, raises it up then drops it back down. “How’s she going to explain that? Oh so powerful Emrys killed by a few silly arrows. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was going to be spectacular. All famous and powerful. Live a long long life then die in some grand battle…or maybe he could have lived forever. But no he’s dead because of what…a failed robbery?!”

There is silence but Gaius came here for a purpose and he pursues it. “Sire, he’s been here for weeks now. Might we decide on a burial?”

“But Freya said he’s got more in him!” Arthur shouts in drunken desperation.

“The corpse is decomposing Arthur. The body needs to be dealt with.” Gaius tries a colder approach, trying to compel Arthur into seeing just the corpse and not his brother.

“He looks fine to me.” Arthur insists.

“That may be, but…I’m sorry for being insensitive sire but it might be due to your long stay in here that you haven’t noticed, the body is starting to produce a foul odor. Keeping it in here can cause disease my king.” Gaius tries to speak to just the king and not the broken man.

“What if he comes back?” asks Arthur.

Gaius sighs. “With all due respect, it might not look it, but there’s barely anything left of him to come back in.” says Gaius, refering to the graying flesh.

Arthur keeps making excuses. “Mordred hasn’t seen him. And Hunith…”

“Isn’t coming. Her son is gone. What we have is but a pile of flesh now. Seeing him this way will do her more harm than good. And Sir Mordred does not seem like he wishes to leave his chambers any time soon. He may have seen enough the day…we lost him.”

Arthur has no more excuses. He takes a deep breath and he admits to himself that he does indeed smell death. Slowly he stands. “Do we bury him, burn him, or set him off on a boat? How does one give the greatest man who ever lived the burial he deserves?”

Before Gaius could answer a voice interrupts them. “Dragon fire.”

Mordred walks towards them from the doors. He looks gaunt and his eyes are dull. “Burn him in dragon fire.” Mordred insists.

“No one can summon a dragon but Merlin.” Gaius tells him.

“His passing has already called to one. I saw it from my window. Morgana’s dragon.” Says Mordred.

“Merlin’s dragon. Merlin’s kin. He hatched Aithusa from the egg, like the dragonlords before him. They must have some kind of bond.” Gaius speculates.

“The dragon circles the city. Sometimes I hear its mournful cries. It’s here for Emrys.” Says Mordred as he finally approaches Merlin. He lays a hand on Merlin’s cold dead hands.

Arthur nods. “Then if the dragon decides to burn its lord then so be it. Merlin will be moved out of the palace tomorrow and we shall await the dragon’s decision.” Arthur says decisively. He places his hand on Gaius’ shoulder and together the leave to room and Mordred to his grieving.


	6. To Wake a Sleeping Dragon

The body is carried out to the square on a platform carried by Arthur, Leon, Gwaine and Percival. The people of Camelot look on. Mordred stands with Gaius and the queen on the steps. The knights set Merlin on top of the pyre and they wait. Aithusa circles above but is reluctant to land. Arthur approaches the pyre with a torch thinking the dragon will not approach but Aithusa lands right on top of the pyre just before his torch's fire touches the pyre. The dragon is in a protective stance. He looks to his dragonlord with sad eyes. He throws his head back in preparation to blow out his fire. Arthur backs away from the pyre as he sees a light in the dragon’s throat.

“Wait!” Mordred shouts as he runs towards the pyre. The dragon stops and stares at the small man before him with recognition. Mordred holds up his hands in a sign of peace or surrender as he moves closer. He looks at his Emrys, takes the man's hand and gives it a kiss. He backs away from the fire and nods towards the dragon who proceeds to light the pyre before he flies off to an unknown location.

Everyone was in tears but Mordred. It took them weeks to finally give Merlin a funeral and by then, Mordred had shed all the tears he could, for now at least. There was a point that he thought he may never shed a tear again but he knew, his will be a long and lonely existence now that his Emrys was gone.

* * *

It was night now and no one was in the square. The city is silent and in mourning. Shocked still at losing the great Court Sorcerer who’d won their hearts. But there is movement among the embers. An arm thrusts up from the debris, followed by a naked body crawling out from the pile of charred wood. The creature inspected his hands, intact despite finding itself in what seems to be the remains of a pyre. If anyone were there to see the creature, they would call it a man. His body attests to that, though he looked to have fair skin and a feminine face. He had long almost-white hair that dropped to his thighs. But what would have been shocking most of all were his unnatural purple eyes. Shocking again when they flash gold and the soot on his body to turn into a long dark cloak.

The creature or the man, scrabbles out of the pile of charred wood. He puts the hood of his conjured-up cloak and tucks his long hair out of sight. He runs out from the square, only turning back to see if anyone had noticed him. His eyes glow gold once again as he magically banished a trail of black footprints behind him. The streets of the city are deserted but he stays away from windows that glow of candlelight. He runs through the night and he makes it out of the city. He looks to the sky, and the words are on the tip of his tongue but he does not call for his dragon friend. He’ll find a horse to steal at some point…maybe…hopefully. It's a long way to Ealdor after all.

* * *

Arthur eats, or rather moves his food around his plate to appear occupied when Gwen speaks. “You must eat, Arthur. You can’t stay this way, the people need you.”

“The people need the king Merlin made me into.” he replies.

“Merlin did a lot for the people but none of it would have been possible without the strong merciful king he believed you to be. He may be gone but we all still believe in you. Merlin wouldn't want what you’ve worked together to build to crumble in his absence. This peace and magic you brought back, they need to be cared for.” Gwen insists but Arthur doesn't even raise his head to look at her.

There's a knock on the door and Gwen says “Enter.”

Leon enters the room. “Your Majesties, I’ve just been informed by those who cleared out the pyre that they found no remains among the debris. Gaius says it could have been fanatics who believed in Emrys who might have took them or…”

“Or there is magic in dragon fire that removed all of Merlin from this world. Merlin is gone. What is a few missing bones.”

* * *

Hunith was getting ready for bed when suddenly there was a knock on her door. “Who could that be at this hour?” She mutters. She moves towards her door and calls out. “Who is it?” There was silence for a while but then a voice replies “Mother?” Hunith yanks the door open to be greeted by a tall hooded figure. Merlin looks up and pulls his hood back. Hunith gasps at her son’s appearance.

“You’re alive. Do you remember?” she asks, seeming to know the story behind Merlin's altered visage.

Merlin takes a breath before answering. “As well as any man remembers his childhood. It’s coming back in bits and pieces.”

Hunith pulls his son into the house and embraces him tightly. “Clarity has a downside, it would seem. I remember who I was, I remember a war and the sacrifices father had to do to get us to safety. I remember my mother and my sister. But my mother didn’t look like you.” Merlin continues in a confused and sad tone.

“Your mother was princess.” Hunith explains. Merlin pulls away from his mother’s embrace and looks her in the eyes.

“How?” he demands.

Hunith caresses her son’s cheek in an effort to comfort him. “Your father, Balinor was once known as Prince Rhaegar Targaryen.”

Merlin nods as her words jog his memory. “The Last Dragon.”

Hunith smiles. “Not the last it would seem. You were called Aegon.”

Merlin looks up with a frown. “Father fled our country?”

“He was wounded in battle. Everyone in Westeros thought he was dead but your family’s supporters tried their best to save as many of you as they could. Your mother and sister didn’t make it but your father got you here. His younger siblings made it elsewhere. The dragonlords adopted your father into their ranks. He changed his and your appearance and your names. He learned their ways and some of their magic. Somehow, his heritage gave him an inclination for such things. He became one them, made you one of them as well. But then the Purge came.” Hunith recounts Balinor's stories.

Merlin is confused. “I was alive during the Purge?” 

“You’re older than you look.” Hunith confirms. 

“He tampered with my memories didn’t he? Why did he leave me with you?” Merlin asks with an accusing tone.

“Uther didn’t know about you. You were safer with me.” Hunith urges Merlin to understand.

“Did he love you? Or were you just a convenient babysitter?” Merlin seems relentless.

“I felt loved. You mustn't be angry with him. I didn't feel used. He did the best he could to protect you. I’m happy to have had a part of him with me. I’m happy to have had you.” This seems to have calmed Merlin.

Hunith looks down at Merlin’s feet and sees the mud on them. "Did you walk here barefoot? Come let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed.” He guides Merlin to a chair and fusses over him.

* * *

The next morning, Hunith sits her son down to cut his hair. “Before he used magic to change both his and your appearance with the help of the dragonlords, your father used ink to dye his hair black. When it faded I got to see it shine like this, like threads of silver. He wore his hair long down to his chest like this.”

Hunith hands Merlin an old mirror. “You look so much like him.”

Merllin smiled at his appearance and turned to his mother. “Thank you.”

Merlin stands up and starts to braid his hair. “What do we have to do today then?”

Hunith is shocked at her son's change of tone. “Well I’m going to help out in the fields but you can’t come with me.”

“Why?” Merlin asks, genuinely confused.

“You have silver hair darling.” Hunith smiles at her son's behavior.

“Oh. right.” Merlin holds up a finger asking for a moment and he concentrates on changing his hair color.

“There, now I can say my hair just grew out. I could make it shorter but I kind of like it this long. You did make the effort to cut it this way after all.” says Merlin, thoroughly pleased with himself.

“You also just died.” Hunith says matter-of-factly.

“Right.” this finally stop Merlin.

“My dear I would love for you to stay and help around here but wouldn’t you rather go back to Camelot? Tell your best friend you’re alive, maybe.” Asks Hunith with concern.

“I’m not sure that’s where I want to go, to be honest. It is not only my memories that I have regained. There is a fire in me, once nearly burned out but now rekindled.” Merlin is suddenly serious once again.

“He didn’t tell me much about his past, but I knew your father was a prince and that his family was said to have descended from dragons. You are your father’s son, the fire is in your blood.” says Hunith.

“I feel I must return to my country.” says Merlin.

“And what of Arthur?”

“I have protected him and restored magic to Albion. I’ve fulfilled my purpose.” Merlin says in a melancholic tone.

“Have you? As Emrys perhaps, but as Merlin? He trusts you more than anyone, he’ll need you to help him rule this new Albion. He’s still working on uniting the different kingdoms, rebuilding relationships with the druids and magical folk. He may not need the all-powerful Emrys now but he needs his best friend more than ever. I know you know that. And I know you’d never forgive yourself if you leave now.” says Hunith knowing her son's heart better than he himself does at this moment.

“I know. But I also know I have a duty to my people, my family. And a regained love for my country fuels the fire inside me. Westeros calls to me like a beacon but Arthur and Camelot still has a pull on me. I am as much a son of Albion as I am a son of Valyria and Westeros. My heart is split in two. That’s why I don’t know where to go from here.” Merlin insists.

“I can’t tell you what to do. But if you need time to think about your next move, yes of course, you can stay. I’m just worried about how losing you affects those you’ve left in Camelot, and how that will affect you. In terms of Westeros, you haven’t gained all your memories yet, and you don’t know how much it’s changed. You have much to learn before you could go charging in there. And when the time comes, you’ll know when you’re ready and it’s time to go.” says Hunith.

Merlin ponders his mother’s words. “Yes mother. But I must learn fast. If there is one thing I remember clearly, it is that the Dragon must have three heads.”

* * *

“So you’re leaving then?” asks Hunith, seeing her son packing for a journey.

“For Camelot. I just had a bout of indecisiveness but you’re right. I can’t stay here while they mourn me.” Merlin smiles thankfully.

Hunith pulls a trunk under the bed and digs around in it for something. She takes out a package wrapped in old frayed cloth. She hands the package to Merlin who carefully opens it. Beneath the frayed cloth is a beautiful leather tunic and a pair of trousers in a deep red color with some black trim.

“They were your father’s in his youth, and so was this.” She hands Merlin a silver and red ring threaded with a leather cord. It had the the sigil of House Targaryen. This ring belonged to the prince, the heir his father had left behind.

“He left it with me, for you. He was so sure he couldn’t return but he hoped one day you would come to know yourself.” says Hunith remembering her lost love.

Merlin embraced his mother. “Whatever I become in the future, you will always be my mother.”

Merlin wears the ring and cord around his neck and he packs his father’s clothes into his sack. He turns back to his mother, kisses her on the forehead and heads for the door. Before Merlin’s form disappears into the forest, Hunith whispers to the wind. “And you will always be my son.”

* * *

Somehow the journey to Ealdor was shorter that the journey back to Camelot. Merlin sets up camp at sunset, starts a fire and cooks himself a simple meal. He’d continue his journey in the morning. It took a while for him to fall asleep. It was only a few weeks ago that he’d 'died' at the hands of bandits in a forest after all. But when he did fall asleep it was a deep sleep that led him to a different world.

Merlin found himself on a balcony of a very tall structure overlooking a strange city lit with afternoon light. He feels a breeze and notes that he must be in a warm country. The breeze brings some of his own hair over his eyes and he realizes his glamour had faded and his hair was once again silver as he was sure his eyes were once again purple. Looking behind him he found the structure went higher. On the very top stood a winged creature with the upper body of a woman. “Harpy.” Says Merlin as he stares at the golden statue above. He hears a gasp and there before him is a woman with coloring like his. She was petite and beautiful, her hair long silver-blonde. Her shocked eyes a similar purple to his. “Rhaegar?” she asks. Merlin is taken aback but replies. “Not quite.” There was a screech behind him and he turns to face it. A dragon larger than Aithusa, covered in black and red scales, flies towards him and roars…

And he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I either won you over or totally lost you there. SURPRISE!...for some of you. Please comment. :)


	7. Home?

Camelot has become a cold place in a matter of days. It is not a matter of weather. The slight chill in the air does not compare to the demeanor of the people. The king’s demeanor reflected by his subjects. People have returned to their business. The markets are open, the taverns fully stocked and the castle was again moving like a well-oiled machine. But there was little joy as it was difficult to smile when faced with a somber king. Servants and knights move around the king silently with controlled blank faces. The king does not give any indication that he would snap at them for the littlest thing or that he would break at any mention of anything that was even slightly associated with the late Court Sorcerer, but the people are careful none the less. The queen is the only person the king speaks more than a few phrases to in her many attempts at lifting the king’s spirits, which is quite a feat considering her own grieving heart.

Sir Mordred, who after his display of affection at the Sorcerer’s funeral was believed by many to have disappeared, was actually still in Camelot. He was only seen by a few servants and knights, walking around the castle at odd hours. He often only interacts with people on the training grounds. He eats in his room alone. He even disappears into the forest sometimes for a few hours, alone despite his fellow knights’ worries.

Camelot is cold, that is what Merlin feels as he steps into the citadel. His hood is up hiding his appearance. His long hair may work as a disguise for some people but his face was familiar enough around here. He kept his hair long and braided but turned it black with magic. He didn’t have the heart to change his eyes though. It reminded him of his new truth, his new-old name, his father, his Targaryen duty. He might change his mind about it when he sees Arthur though. He’s dawned enough disguises to know that his eyes were what Arthur always recognized. He didn’t know how Arthur would react to losing those familiar blues but he’ll keep his purple eyes for now. He didn’t have the heart to be parted from them, really. Strange how a few old memories could make you so sentimental about somethings even after years of not knowing a thing about them. His eyes were a part of his past, his family and maybe his future.

Merlin slips into the castle unnoticed. He heads for Gaius’ chambers first. He opens the door, thinking nothing of his surprise entrance until there are vials of potion crashing on the floor.

“Merlin?” It’s Gwen who first sees him. She is in tears the moment Gaius walks from behind her.

“Gwen, is everything…Merlin?” Gaius in shock but Gwen has come back to her senses and is rushing towards the young man.

Gwen embraces Merlin, happy tears streaming down her face. She grasps his face within her hands and smiles at him. She slowly backs away and Gaius moves to take his turn at embracing the young man.

“You’re different.” Says Gwen with a frown.

Merlin grasps at a response that doesn’t involve a possibly shocking change in eye color. “My hair’s grown out.” Says Merlin.

Gwen smiles but still stares at Merlin as if she is scanning his person for something. Merlin realizes that keeping his eye color may affect more than just Arthur. He thought that the dim light of the room would disguise his eyes but Gwen was starting to notice. Gaius on the other hand, after his initial shock, was now overjoyed.

“You’re alive! How is this possible? Arthur said you’d come back but I never expected…” A rush of words came pouring out of Gaius but Merlin stops him by raising his hand.

“I’ll tell you everything I know when we’re all together. First, I must see Arthur.”

* * *

“Who are you?” Arthur asks with his arms crossed.

They are at the round table. Many seats were bare, with just Arthur and his closest knights present at the large table. They were summoned by the queen, saying that she and Gaius had a surprise for them. They were all in shock to find a long haired Merlin sitting next to Gaius and the queen. Arthur had rushed towards his love and pulled her from beside Merlin out of protectiveness.

“Arthur it’s fine. It’s Merlin.” Gwen assures her husband.

“Arthur, it’s me. My hair just grew out.” Merlin insists.

“Your eyes…You think you can fool me, sorcerer? You think I wouldn’t recognize my own friend?!” Arthur shouts.

“I know my eyes are different. But Freya said that I’d change and now I have. Look at my eyes they aren’t blue I know but what color are they? Really look.” Merlin stares Arthur down, not letting him be dismissed.

“They’re…they’re…” Arthur stumbles over his words as he stares surprised into Merlin’s eyes.

“Purple. If I was some sorcerer trying to trick you, who just so happened not to know the real Merlin’s eye color, wouldn’t I have chosen a more common color?” Merlin rationalizes.

“That’s exactly what a spy would say.” Says Leon with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

“I’ve changed but it’s still me. I would have changed my eyes back but I didn’t have the heart to. A part of me has been awakened and I couldn’t bear to part with it now.” Says Merlin wistfully.

Arthur, still unconvinced asks “If you really are Merlin, how did you survive?”

“Before I...died, I was weak and I kept denying it. I was gaining abilities but my body was constantly tired. And then I died. It seems I had to die before I could change as Freya had said.” Merlin speculates.

“Why did it take so long?” Asks Gaius, pulling attention away from the pair for a moment as the knights look to him and nods in agreement with his inquiry.

“Long? How long?” Merlin is surprised.

“You’ve been dead for weeks.” Says Gaius.

“I suspect it must have something to do with how you disposed of my body.” Merlin mumbles.

“We burned you.” Said Arthur as he looked at Merlin with softer but still suspicious eyes.

“I know. I woke up in the remains of a pyre.” Merlin begins to recount.

“You were here all along?” Despite trying to maintain some skepticism, Arthur is angered by this.

“No. After I woke up covered in soot and I left for Ealdor. I was confused. I needed…to see my mother.” Merlin hesitates to tell them why he needed to see his mother, for answers.

“We burned you in dragonfire.” Says Gaius.

“Well…that should do it.” Merlin mumbles again.

“Aithusa was flying over the citadel, as if waiting for a chance to get to you.” Says Arthur.

“Magic, still surprising until now. He must have sensed that I needed him, despite being dead.” Merlin smiles at this.

“This have anything to do with you being a dragonlord then?” asks Arthur.

Merlin hesitates. “Must be.”

There’s some rustling sounds at the doors and they all turn towards it.

“Mordred.” Merlin pauses for a moment but then walks briskly towards the young man.

“So you’re alive then.” Says Mordred in a surprised but weary tone.

But then Merlin almost slams his mouth over his with a kiss. Mordred does not respond for a moment but with a hint of movement from him, Merlin is spurred on. Merlin’s kiss is deep and thirsty for him and it seems like forever until their mouths part and their foreheads meet.

“Sorry, dying seems to put things into a different perspective.” Says Merlin with his eyes closed, savoring Mordred’s proximity.

“Was there even any risk that you would actually die?” asks Mordred breathlessly.

Merlin steps away from Mordred to look the young man directly on the eyes.

“I don’t know. But there was a risk of something else.” Merlin continues with a trembling voice.

“What’s that?” asks Mordred meekly.

“Having to leave you.”

Merlin caresses Mordred’s cheek and smiles at the young man.

“It’s him.” Says Mordred abruptly without looking away from Merlin.

Mordred smiles at Merlin in return. He embraces the taller man tightly as if trying to convince himself of his own words. This is his Emrys. He’s really here, alive. Mordred had happy tears streaming down his face and his heart was beating fast and strong and felt like it would burst out of joy. Those around them smile at the two. Arthur is a bit surprised at the display but is happy for the two nonetheless. It is Gwaine who breaks the seriousness under the happy moment.

“Did it really have to take one of you dying to get the two of you to get your heads out of your arses. This whole romance has been so obvious to everyone else…well maybe not the Princess over here but it was obvious to me!” Gwaine jokes and everyone laughs.

Arthur suddenly walks briskly away from the group and towards the door. Thinking he’d upset the king Gwaine calls after him.

“I was only joking sire. You’re not at all oblivious or a princess.” Gwaine continues to tease.

“Hush Sir Gwaine. Ring the bells and blow the trumpets. We celebrate! All of Camelot must be told of their beloved Court Sorcerer's return!” he says loudly as his excited voice grows softer on his way to the balcony.

* * *

Merlin didn’t want a large celebration, no dignitaries and royal visitor. But the festivities on the streets were hardly small. He smiles back at the people welcoming him home.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the attention.” Merlin says to his companion.

“You must try. You are Emrys, you may be Camelot’s Court Sorcerer but you are a legendary savior among the druids. People are bound to fawn over you.” says Mordred.

They walk the streets side by side, their hands barely touching in a shy but flirtatious version of holding hands. Merlin is wearing deep red leather things and his long hair was loose. Mordred can’t help thinking that the older man looked dashing.

“Why the long hair?” Mordred asks.

“It was longer when I woke on the pyre. Mother cut it this long, the way my father wore his hair.” Merlin explained.

“And the eyes?” asks Mordred.

“My father’s as well.” Merlin explains.

“Do all dragonlords have such features?”asks Mordred.

“My father did but these are not dragonlord qualities. They are the hereditary features of our noble house.” Mordred is shocked at Merlin's off-handed reveal.

“You’re of a noble house now are you?” Mordred asks still with a shocked face.

“I was just as shocked as you are, but I adjusted to the knowledge quickly. Like my heritage was a truth I’d always known and had simply forgotten.” Merlin tries to explain.

“Have you told Arthur?” Mordred suddenly thinks of the possibilities this new development could bring but Merlin counters these possibilities before he even said a word.

“What would be the need? He’d given me a title and a home. My broken house can afford me none of those. The significance of that house is but a memory.” Merlin says with a somber tone.

“It can afford you respect.” Mordred insists.

“More than I already have? Those who don’t see the significance of my position as Court Sorcerer won’t be swayed by some lofty family name from some distant land. The announcement of my heritage will not serve either myself or Arthur. There’s no point in introducing myself by a different name now.” Merlin dismisses Mordred's suggestion.

“And your family?” asks Mordred after a moment of pondering.

“There are very few of them left now. I would like to be reunited with them someday but there is much for me to rediscover before that happens.” says Merlin.

“You’re not so different from your old self after all. I thought you’d be so very different but it seems you’ve only become more cryptic.” Merlin laughs but his laugh is laced with sadness.

“I don’t want to speak too much of my origins yet, lest I not be reunited with them. I’m not really sure what to do with the knowledge I’m gaining.” Merlin explains.

Mordred realizes that their current conversation is not doing very well for Merlin's mood.

“Alright, enough of this then. Come win me something.” Mordred pulls Merlin towards a stand where men are throwing balls at stacks of pegs to win trinkets for their sweethearts.

* * *

“What’s that?” Mordred is in his chamber fiddling with his new trinket.

It’s Gwaine leaning on his door frame who startles him with the question.

“Nothing just a carved wooden pendant Merlin won me during the festivities.” Mordred recounts.

“How sweet of him! A dragon? Looks fancy for a mere game prize.” Gwaine teases.

“Merlin made it shine with magic.” says Mordred not realizing Gwaine's smirk.

“Really sweet of him then. Where is lover boy?” Gwaine asks.

“Out on some errand I think.” says Mordred.

“How are things with Merlin?” asks Gwaine.

“I never thought one person could make me this happy.” says Mordred with a wide smile.

“You deserve it, both of you do.”

* * *

“Who was she?”

“She’s your father’s sister. They call her the Mother of Dragons.” Freya explains to Merlin. Merlin's 'errand' was in fact a visit to his late sweetheart.

“Daenerys?” Merlin asks.

“Yes. You’re remembering?” Freya confirms.

“Yes. My father taught me many things. They’re coming back a little at a time.” Merlin recounts.

“The Sídhe say you will regain both knowledge and abilities that your father had once imparted to you and then later suppressed. They will be useful on the challenges ahead but there is also much for you to learn still.” says Freya.

“Books and news from the coast, that’s how I plan to learn of what has become of my country. I have one question though. Would I have to marry her? Targaryen tradition and all that.” asks Merlin.

“That’s down to you and her. Your fate is not tied to this land and we do not govern or see all of your future, we only have glimpses, allusions to the future. You must decide for yourself.” Freya explains.

“You are different today.” says Merlin taking a moment to really look at his beloved.

“I am fading from this world. More and more of me are on the other side. Like I said, my tenure is almost up.” says Freya with a somber tone.

“How long?” Merlin asks sadly.

“This is our last chance to speak.” Freya admits cautiously.

“Please…” Merlin begs with tears in his eyes.

“There’s nothing to be done about it. So, ask all you can think to ask now. I’ll try my best to answer.” Freya smiles as if trying to reassure Merlin.

Merlin roughly wipes away at his tear with his forearm. “The next…the one you told me to give a chance to…is it Mordred?”

“I think you already know the answer to that question...He is if you want him to be.” Freya smiles.

“If I decide to pursue my Targaryen birthright, can Arthur survive without me?” Merlin asks after a pause.

“As the saying goes in your mother tongue, Valar Morghulis.” Freya says cheekily.

“I mean can he manage without me?” Merlin's voice is laced with worry.

“Can you manage without him? Equip him as best you can and let him be his own king and let yourself be your own…well whatever you turn out to be. Arthur is strong and he can manage in time. But he could also be great, a great ally in your days to come. I know you are apprehensive about telling him about all this, I’m not telling you that you must, I’m just giving you a glimpse of the possibilities.” Freya advises Merlin.

“One more thing.” Merlin's voice is lower than usual.

“Ask away.” says Freya.

"You will always have a place in my heart.” Freya is shocked at first but smiles at Merlin's declaration.

“That’s not a question.” says Freya.

“And neither was it a strawberry. It is true though. Always.” Merlin loses control of a tear now running down his cheek.

“May I stay until the end?” Merlin asks.

“I’d like that.”


	8. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOT Season 5 Finale spoilers...?

Daenerys sat in the safety of her throne room, pondering the latest attack from the Sons of the Harpy. Every entrance is manned by her Unsullied who are on high alert after the attack. Her advisers stand before her at the foot of the steps to her throne. Missandei stands beside her as always, her anchor, her comfort, her sister in this world of men. 

Looking upon her allies, Daenerys can’t help but wish for Ser Barristan’s presence, her wise old guide and only connection to her family. Her thoughts drift to a recent dream she had. Was it a dream or a prophecy? Ser Barristan’s insight would be beneficial at deciphering this mystery. A man with her coloring, every detail so clear and defined. How could that be but a figment of her imagination? If she only had a talent for drawing she could probably create a likeness of the man from memory alone but with the precision of having him model before her. And his voice… _“Not quite.”_ He said. Not Rhaegar. But who?

Tomorrow she will have to enter an arena and endure watching the senseless killing of men for sport. She feels like she has sold her soul. Tyrion said opening the fighting pits was wise. It was for the good of the people. She understood that but it doesn’t mean she agrees with it. But who was she to tell people what was good for them. Doing that would only turn the people against her more than they already have. Tyrion says she could make a better world but she can’t do it alone. Are those with her now enough?

* * *

Merlin walked about the physician’s chamber trying to find the words for his inquiry. Gaius was at the table busy making poultices for the residents of the palace.

“What do you know of the harpy, Gaius?” asks Merlin.

Gaius is slightly startled out of his work by Merlin’s sudden and unusual question.

“Harpy? The winged creature? Not much but I’m sure I have something on it or maybe Geoffrey has something in the library.” Gaius replied as he pounded with the mortar and pestle.

“Maybe less about the beast but more on images of worship, landmarks, statues, coats of arms and the like.” Merlin elaborated

“Why do you need this information my boy?” Gaius asks out of confusion.

Merlin pauses, thinking of how much he should tell his mentor.

“Gaius, I haven’t elaborated on what this resurrection entails but it’s to do with my past. I’m gaining knowledge about my father’s origins beyond his Dragonlord heritage and I feel this knowledge is vital to my future. I can’t explain how but the harpy is a clue that has me stumped.”

Merlin’s reply doesn’t alleviate Gaius’ confusion but he tries to focus on helping the young warlock.

“Well if it’s not to do with the creature I think you would be better served with Geoffrey.” Suggested Gaius.

Merlin finds himself in the library approaching Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court genealogist and keeper of the library.

“So, the harpy, what comes to mind?” Merlin asks the intimidating old man with as much confidence as he can muster.

“Some believed they punish criminals. Some courts are marked with them because of this. Some cultures say they have the faces of beautiful women and some say that they are hideous creatures…” Geoffrey begins to explain.

“What do harpies connote in terms of symbolism? Are they some sort of omen? Do they bring to mind any particular personas, families…?” Merlin asks.

“Well I could look into some family sigils for you my lord, but actually I just remembered that the harpy is a common image in the continent of Essos. They had large statues of harpies everywhere there. At least that’s what the books say, a sigil of the Ghiscari Empire. I’m never traveled that far before myself. There are some drawings of them in a book about that region, I can find it for you.” Geoffrey suggests.

“Large statues? Yes please, that would be very helpful.” Merlin is wide eyed and curious. Large statues certainly sounds like what he witnessed in his dream.

“To be honest they only come to mind because there is quite a lot of activity in that region recently. Why the interest though, my lord?” Geoffrey wonders.

“Just curiosity. It could be helpful though, studying foreign lands considering my new position. What do you mean by ‘activity’?” Merlin tries to appear nonchalant as he pushes for more information.

“I hardly think Camelot would have dealings that far away.” Geoffrey is suddenly apologetic having spoken to the Court Sorcerer in what he thought to be an arrogant tone of voice. “I’m sorry my lord, I spoke out of turn.”

“No, it’s fine, really. Go on.” Merlin hardly notices his tone in his pursuit for answers.

“Well, the great city of Meereen has recently been conquered and actually there is resistance from the higher classes, at least that’s the rumor. Sons of the Harpy the resistance is called. The conquering queen seems well meaning but I’m sure she can’t help stepping on some toes. I know very little about it. Just news from merchants and such.”

“Of course. I’d appreciate the book though. Thank you Geoffrey.”

Merlin’s mind is reeling. Meereen had a conquering queen. Could it be his aunt? He’d suspected surviving Targaryens would flee across the Narrow Sea but what business would Daenerys have in Meereen?

* * *

Merlin started to ask around in the markets, talking to foreign merchants. He tries his best to appear nonchalant, disguising his investigation as small talk. Why wouldn’t the well-meaning Court Sorcerer mingle with the common folk? He was one of them after all, and his friendly nature is what the people love about him.

There’s only so much one could get out of merchants though. If only he could travel to the coast and talk to the sailors and even the tourists. But Merlin did confirm his suspicions; the Dragon Queen they called her. They spoke of her vast army and her three fierce dragons. Surprising, since he thought there were no longer any dragons in that part of the world. Curious how there is no talk of her brother. He remembers that they were smuggled out of Dragonstone together. Where was Viserys?

* * *

Merlin found himself in a large hall. It was dark and cold. He wondered about and was drawn to a light. He approached it and found the entire chamber suddenly bathed in the dim light. At the top of some steps he saw a chair, a throne made of swords. The Iron Throne. He was startled to find himself sitting on the throne. The seat was cold and he feels hollow inside. “The dragon must have three heads” The voice of his father rings in his head.

An enormous wolf appeared before him. He rises from his seat and follows the white wolf out to a field of snow. The wolf approaches a mass of black in the distance. Then suddenly he’s right above it. “It” being a bloody corpse on the ground. A beautiful man in black stares at the sky with dead eyes. He reminds Merlin of Mordred. Merlin crouches down and caresses the man’s cheek. The body spontaneously combusts but not before Merlin sees the dark dead eyes turn violet.

Suddenly it is not a man’s face he is caressing but a dragon’s. Its eyes not black or violet but orange. It is large, scaly, black and red. It bursts forth and upward, flying past Merlin and into the sky. It soars above and Merlin can’t help but call to it. “O drakon…”

Merlin sits up from his bed suddenly, the end of his dragon call just then leaving his mouth. He is met by his dark chamber bathed in moon light. It seems he’d called out to the dragon in his sleep. It was another one of his strange dreams. Another strange face appearing to him, seemingly from nowhere but his imagination. It had only been a dream for him. But leagues away in a cold and dark part of the world, a pyre was burning.

* * *

An attack had broken out in the fighting pits. Daenerys had to escape. She rode on Drogon’s back and flew away from the arena. They’ve been flying for a while and Drogon could fly no longer and he lands on a plateau. He needed time to rest and heal. Daenerys had no choice but to wonder about. She had no idea where they were. She wondered how long she could possibly last in the wilderness alone but living with a khalasar has taught her enough. She can find no food and no shelter though she has enough to keep herself warm when the night grows cold.

Sitting around hungry and with nothing to do however didn’t dull Daenerys’ senses. She was alert and observant, and one slight movement from Drogon got her attention. He looked to the sky as if having something call his attention, he readied his tired and injured wings for flight and Daenerys knew to rush at mounting his back of she would be left behind. They fly once more to a destination only Drogon seemed to know and Daenerys, Mother of Dragons she may be, had no choice but to wait and see where her dragon would take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Needed to recuperate after that GOT finale. I actually don't see the eyes change in the death scene. I think it was just a flicker of light but since I've had it in my head before someone pointed it out in the clip, I kept it in this anyway.


	9. Blood of the Dragon

Drogon lands in a clearing in some distant forest. The climate here is cool Daenerys notes. She wonders how Drogon could have taken them so far in his injured state. She knows they flew over water a few times so it must be fairly far. She looks around seeing trees and little else. This time she is too occupied by her surroundings to notice Drogon’s movements. Daenerys is startled by Drogon’s sudden ascent and had no time to remount the dragon.

“DROGON! Come back!” She shouts after her child who is very much a petulant child at this moment.

Daenerys makes a grunt of frustration at her dragon’s disobedience. She is grateful for Drogon’s rescue but she has twice been dropped into unfamiliar locations since his rescue and now she is truly alone. She searches the skies for the black and red dragon but he has disappeared above the canopy. She knows Drogon wouldn’t leave her and despite his show of stamina at bringing her so far, she knows he can’t go any further in his state. But that is what worries her. Drogon needs her care as much as she needs his strength.

Daenerys wonders the forest and finds her ways to a path created solely by frequency of use. She tries to remain off of the path, just walking parallel to it, as a precaution in case of any unwanted encounters. Because of this her white cape grew wet and heavy with mud. She tears it off of her shoulders and drops it on the ground in dismay. She’d hoped to keep it for warmth once it got cold, which it surely will in a place like this.

Daenerys thought to make camp, or at least a fire since it was getting dark and she couldn’t see any sign of shelter or people anywhere. But then she heard hooves pounding on the ground. She rushes to hide behind a tree. Two men on horseback pass by her. They are dressed in chainmail and red capes with a gold dragon on each. Daenerys knows they couldn’t possibly be related to her family but she finds it amusing nonetheless that she would end up in a land with some ruler that uses a dragon as their sigil. The men get even more interesting as they speak.

“I can’t wait to get into a hot bath.” Said one of the men.

“A bath? The moment I get home, I’ll be stuffing my face first. We’re having chicken tonight.” The other man says boastfully.

“I’m sore around my chest and shoulders. I reckon I need to get refitted for my mail.” The first man complains.

Their voices fade into the distance. Daenerys lets them get farther from her but close enough to still see them. By their talk, they’re on their way home and home was close. So Daenerys follows the men quietly, keeping to the trees until they reach an area with less trees and more people.

It’s a city with high walls and clean streets. It is very different from the beautiful yet grimy cities she’s been to but there is certainly a lack of color. It’s all grey stone walls and neat brown cottages. Daenerys lets the patrol men go on their way as she stays behind on the crowded streets to explore this strange new place.

Not many pay attention to her in the crowd under the dimming natural light of night but it’s still more attention than she’d care to have. She wasn’t sure just how far she was from Meereen. It must have been her hair and dirty clothes. Fortunately she finds herself in a market where people are beginning to light candles and lamps. Daenerys spots a simple dark cloak from a stand and grabs it.

She stealthily finds her way out of the market and into a corner where she then covers herself with the cloak and lifts its hood over her head. She is relieved to find that her little act of thievery had proven successful. The cloak is both comforting in the way that it conceals her identity and protects her from the cold night.

Her relief is short lived however when she hears the voices of men accompanied by the clink of chainmail. She crouches deeper into her corner, hoping that the dark of night conceals her. The men pass by, talking about a complaint from a vendor losing a cloak. Fortunately, they also speak of dismissing the case and apologizing to the vendor, saying that it’s highly unlikely that the thief will come forward and that it wasn’t a very distinguishable cloak to begin with.

 

* * *

 

Merlin is having dinner with the king and queen in their chambers. It is a private party of sorts for the old friends who have seen little of each other since Merlin’s ascent into his new position. It was a new position with no defined obligations particularly during peace times, but having always been a busy body (much to Arthur’s surprise), Merlin insisted in helping people in all areas he could be of any use.

He helps Gaius in his physician’s duties, Geoffrey with his inquiries about magical texts, Mordred with reconciliation with the druids and the knights with their peace keeping. Having acquired some effective sword skills over the years and with his father’s proficiency as a fighter looming over his head, Merlin saw it fit to occasionally join the knights in their training now. Much the surprise of the knights, Merlin was in fact quite skilled.

He still helps Arthur with various things though, because in Merlin’s words, Arthur was “hopeless”. But Merlin’s self-imposed duties usually got in the way of them spending much time together.

“So Merlin, what are your intentions towards our dear young Mordred?” Arthur asks with what was intended to be an intimidating stare to which Merlin just arches an eyebrow in response.

“Ow stop it, Arthur! Mordred can take care of himself. And Merlin is hardly threatening. No offence, Merlin.” Says Gwen as she tries to hold in a chuckle. Merlin waves off the apology.

“Yes of course! Mordred can usually take care of himself. He’s a fearsome knight of Camelot and a sorcerer no less.” Arthur proudly describes the knight but then smirks as he continues. “But somehow, Merlin manages to make him swoon with a single look these day.”

“He does not swoon.” Merlin insists.

“No, but he does get a bit pink when you’re around. He also gets this sparkle in his eyes when he manages a conversation with you.” Says Gwen with a dreamy look in her eyes, as if she were speaking of some great romantic tale.

“I thought you were on my side?” Merlin complains.

“I am on your side, of you being happy. If that involves Mordred then I will continue…supporting you.” Gwen defends her actions.

After a moment of silence, Arthur continues his pushing. “So, what are your intentions?”

“Oh for the love of…Alright! Fine.” Merlin surrenders to the King’s badgering. “So Mordred and I have grown quite close. There might be something romantic there…”

“Might be?” Arthur mumbles.

“…but I don’t want to rush into things. Look, we’re at peace. There’s nothing crazy going on so I think I’ve earned the right to take this slow.”

“You have indeed, Merlin. Whatever this becomes, take your time and savor every moment.” Says Gwen with her dreamy expression yet again, much to Merlin’s frustration.

“Don’t take too much time though. We wouldn’t want the boy going crazy.” Arthur teases.

 

* * *

 

Over the next 3 days, Daenerys regained her footing. She stole an ink pot and tinted her hair to be less inconspicuous. She’d pawned off her jewelry so that she didn’t always have to steal. She was quite proud of herself for being able to keep herself fed these past few days. She’d even had a chance to wash, after a kind old lady offered her to stay the night in exchange for helping her with her groceries. So that’s what Daenerys did. She kept a low profile, lending a helping hand to some kind folks and acquiring favors and food in return. All the while she kept her ear to the ground.

She was in the kingdom of Camelot, she discovered. Their king was called Arthur and their queen was called Gwen-something. The royals were called Pendragons, hence the gold dragons on the capes of their knights. They had what was called the Knights of the Round Table. It was an interesting concept Daenerys found. It was a council of the kingdom’s best knights, composed of both knights from noble houses as well as knighted commoners. It was a round table that afforded no man, including the king, more say on any decisions asked of this particular council.

But what was most interesting about this Camelot was this Court Sorcerer. Camelot, in her limited knowledge of the land, was once a kingdom that persecuted sorcerers. But this particular sorcerer had apparently been prophesized to save the land and return magic to it. It was a prophecy that according to some, had already been fulfilled. He was now a trusted adviser to the king. He is fiercely powerful magically but also exceedingly kind; loved by the people.

On this fateful day, Daenerys roamed the markets. She still had some coins but was trying to conserve her funds for any hard day that may come her way. She looked for any opportunity to swipe a tiny snack, nothing more than what she needs. She approaches a stand and moves to grab an apple.

A flicker of blue catches Daenerys’ attention. She turns to look and sees a smartly dressed man in blue, being fawned over by some of the vendors. The man had long, black, and braided hair. He looked familiar somehow. Clearly he was well known in these parts, going by the people’s reaction to him. And then he turns towards Daenerys’ direction as he smiles and converses with the people. And there it is, clear in the light of day, the man’s purple eyes.

Daenerys moves towards the man but is suddenly grabbed by the wrist.

“Do you plan on paying for that, love?” says the vendor of the fruit stand.

Daenerys looks down at her hand and sees that she had taken an apple from the man’s stand.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realized I had taken it.” Daenerys tries to explain.

“Oh really? You seemed ready to make a getaway right then!” the vendor shouts angrily.

“Sorry, but what’s all this commotion about?” asks the man in blue.

The vendor seems just as shocked as Daenerys at the man’s approach. She stares up at the tall man, looking at his purple eyes, while the vendor tries to get his words straight.

“I’m sorry my lord but this lass here just tried to steal one of my apples.” Explains the vendor.

“I said that I was sorry. I am willing to pay.” Daenerys insists as she turns to look at the vendor and digs in the pockets of her cloak for a coin.

“Allow me madam.” Says the well-dressed man as he turns to look at the lady in distress.

They stare at each other’s eyes for a moment, their eyes almost mirror images of each other. Daenerys’ protests at him paying dies in her tongue.

“My lord Merlin, for you it’s free!” says the vendor with a smile.

“Thank you! I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding.” Merlin smiles back at the vendor.

“Merlin?” Daenerys asks with shock in her eyes.

Merlin pauses at the woman’s eyes for a moment.

“Yes. Merlin Emrys at your service ma’am.”

“You’re the court sorcerer?” Daenerys is shocked. She didn’t really know what to expect from the stories about the court sorcerer but she certainly didn’t picture a man this young.

“Yes. And I gather this is not your usual scene or…attire for that matter.” Says Merlin. “Come with me.”

“Gwaine!” Merlin calls to his companion who was tasting some concoction at another stand. “Were going back to the palace.”

“What? But we just got here! Ow, well hello ma’am.” Gwaine’s protests were cut short at the sight of Daenerys.

“Gwaine.” Says Merlin in a cautioning tone.

“What? I was just going to introduce myself.” Says Gwaine.

“And we both know where that leads to.”

* * *

 

The group remains silent on their way to the palace, Daenerys and Gwaine just trying to keep up with Merlin’s purposeful pace. When they reach a throne room where a man who appears to be the king, was having an audience with some nobility, Merlin announces their presence with a booming voice.

“My king. How opportune. We have a noble guest at our door that we must make welcome.” Says Merlin in a manufactured casual tone.

Slightly startled from his work, Arthur frowns at his friend. “What are you on about, Merlin?”

Merlin continues his introduction. “A foreign royal. Though by the looks of her she’s been through a rough way. No offence, my lady.”

Daenerys eyes are questioning as she speaks in a softer tone towards Merlin. “ Sorry, you know me?”

“I looked at you and made assumptions.” Merlin explains before he continues with his loud interruptions. “I present, Daenerys Stormborn of the Noble House Targaryen etcetera etcetera. I’m sure his majesty would be delighted to provide you with some of Camelot’s comforts. Lodgings? A change in attire perhaps?”

“What is going on Merlin?” Arthur asks with annoyance.

“Might we have the room my king? Just…the usual suspects to stay.”

Arthur huffs, knowing he won’t be able to continue his work until Merlin’s situation is dealt with. “Everyone please leave except for Lord Emrys, his…friend, Sir Gwaine, Sir Mordred, Sir Leon and Sir Percival.”

“And someone please call for the queen and Gaius.” Merlin adds with a smile as he addresses the departing crowd.

Daenerys is feeling sheepish now. She looks at the knights around her, wondering what she’s gotten herself into.

“You called, Arthur?” Gwen enters with Gaius at her side.

“Yes my queen. We have a visitor. Now, Merlin what the hell is going?” Arthur freely voices his frustration in front of the select company.

“Like I said, a foreign royal from across the sea.”

“How do you know me?” Daenerys is frowning now. Annoyed by the court sorcerers evasiveness.

“I read and I hear things. You recognized me too in the market just now.” Merlin gives her more evasive answers.

“You have startling eye, ser.” Daenerys counters him with her own vague answer.

“Yes. As do you. Distinctly Valyrian features. In the matter of hair however, I must say that ink does not do very well at hiding silver.”

Merlin waves his hand in front of her and all in the room, but Merlin, gasp at the sight of the black ink evaporating from her hair, leaving Daenerys’ pristine and bright silver tresses in its wake.

Daenerys sighs in surrender and says “I thought I’d gone so far that I would no longer be recognized.”

“You have indeed gone far, as have I. Though my trip to this land was years ago, barely remembered. You recognized me after that first sight of my eyes though. But a closer look revealed recognition beyond eye color on both our parts. Am I right?”

There is a pause as Daenerys looks to their audience as she decides on a safe answer. Most of the faces are marred with frowns of confusion. One however, that of the youngest dressed as a knight, was looking to his feet, clearly distressed.

She turns back to Merlin and hesitantly says “You are…familiar.”

“The last I saw you, you called me Rhaegar.” Merlin waved his hand over his visage, his audience gasps again as his dark hair turns the same silver as their guest’s hair. “And I replied…”

“Not quite.” Daenerys quotes their shared dream.

“Wait, I’m not following. So you do know each other?” Gwaine, ever vocal, breaks the fourth wall.

“We are aware of each other to an extent. She did call me court sorcerer at the mention of my name.” says Merlin, his eyes not leaving her.

“I’ve been in your city for less than a week but I kept my ears alert. So how exactly do you know of me?”

“I said ‘not quite’ when you called me Rhaegar but like him, I was believed to be dead when I was not.”

“My brother is alive?” Daenerys forgets her frustration for Merlin’s vague statements at the mention of her brother’s possible survival.

Merlin’s face turns somber. “Not anymore. He died saving his son’s life a few years ago. At the time, he hid himself by the name Balinor.”

Everyone in the room are in attention at the mention of the name Balinor. This woman is of Merlin’s blood.

“Son?” asks Daenerys.

Merlin puffs up his chest and breathes in deeply, as if to gather his strength. And with his next statement, the spell on Daenerys’ curiosity is broken.

“I am Aegon Targaryen, sixth of my name. I am your nephew.”

“You lie!” Daenerys shouts angrily.

“I do not. You know I do not.” Merlin’s voice is now soft, calm as he tries to wait out Daenerys’ outrage.

“There are many who pretend to be Aegon in this world but they’ve never come close to convincing me.”

And with that challenge raised, Merlin was unable contain the prideful dragon within.

“Young Griff, that Blackfyre pretender? Chalk it up to time so far from home, but for a dragon to take the Iron Throne, red or black, I would have rejoiced. But for him to take my name, for him to deceive so many, for him to assume what MY father would have wanted, that is unacceptable.” Merlin is suddenly seething.

“You’re a very good actor ser but Aegon died as a babe.” Daenerys resolves to meet Merlin’s claims with a dismissive tone.

Merlin spits his next words in quick succession. “He survived. Just as his father did. Just as you did. We are all refugees. Look at me! This is not a trick.”

“You’re a sorcerer. You’re full of tricks. How do I know you’re not another Blackfyre pretender?”

Merlin’s voice is suddenly desperate. “Because you’ve dreamt of me. You’ve seen it. And now that I am here before you, in the flesh, you can feel it. I am here now. I stake my claim and declare my support for yours…and my brother’s.”

“Brother?”

Merlin takes a deep breath to calm himself. “My father had a son by Lyanna Stark.”

“That’s convenient. Considering, I’ve lost my brother.”

Merlin scoffs. “From what I’ve learned of those events, I wouldn’t use the word ‘lost’. ‘Gotten rid of’ would be more accurate, but maybe not appropriate for the public image. Either way, I say congratulations.”

Daenerys narrows her eyes, examining the man before her. “I must admit there is a fire in you. I have been studying you from afar, as I can tell you have been studying me as well. People speak of your powers, your beauty, and your victory over the Saxons. People also say the great “Emrys” is kind, merciful, and even sweet.”

“Your point being?”

“Your speech reflects a ruthlessness I didn’t expect.” Daenerys tries to hide her approval.

“Damn. I was hoping you liked surprises.” Daenerys raised an eyebrow at this. “Yes, I suppose I can be the way they describe. But I have been in many battles, many are not common knowledge to the masses. But war is war. I didn’t become what I am and helped my king become the king he is by being sweet. There is blood on my hands, as there was on my father’s, as there is on yours. You have a merciful spirit, evident in your fight against injustice and slavery. But a fight is still a fight.” He smirks. “It’s what’s inside that counts."

She returns his smirk and says “You really are a dragon aren’t you?”

Merlin turns to face the stunned people in the room around them. He walks to the door, calls to a female servant nearby and instructs her to have a room ready for their royal visitor and to supply her with some fine clothes. He returns to Daenerys who was staring down the king who was also staring at her.

“Go with her.” Merlin grabs her attention. “We will speak more soon but there are somethings I must attend to…Trust me.”

Merlin turns towards Arthur and waits for the sound of Daenerys’ departure before he speaks.

“I’m sure you have questions.”

“So you are an impostor. Gentlemen, arrest him."

**Author's Note:**

> So, how do you think it's going?


End file.
